


Volpe Selvatica

by AkaneRi



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Human Experimentation, Kidnapping, M/M, Parallel Universes, Past Torture
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 06:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3800638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneRi/pseuds/AkaneRi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsunayoshi a disparu lorsqu'il avait 8 ans et n'a jamais été retrouvé. Son petit frère, plus jeune de deux ans, Yoshimune est donc devenu Vongola Decimo. Reborn a enfin récupéré son ancienne vie avec son corps et retourne à ses missions. </p><p>Yoshimune a un bon coeur et n'est pas un frère maléfique odieux.<br/>Histoire similaire au manga, sans l'arc du futur. Après la fin du manga, post-arc des Arcobalenos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nouvelle mission

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Volpe Selvatica](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3811687) by [AkaneRi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneRi/pseuds/AkaneRi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vu que je trouvais qu'il n'y avait pas assez de R27 (et il y a beaucoup trop de 1827, franchement Hibari est un perso sympa pour combattre ou même un ami sur qui tu peux compter pour te secouer et aller casser la gueule aux méchants, mais je n'arrive pas à me l'imaginer en couple... Et j'ai essayé mais non, ce gars est simplement un robot pour combattre, point !), j'ai décidé d'en faire un moi même ! J'écris une fic avec de la romance ! Wow, vous vous en rendez compte ?! Non ? Bon... Donc... La romance n'est pas habituellement là où je suis le plus douée... Et je suis très chiante pour ce sujet là en général... Mais on verra bien !
> 
> Et je vous rassure même si dans cette fic Tsuna a donc un frère, ce n'est pas le frère maléfique qui est odieux, égocentrique et abuse de son pouvoir, voyez le plutôt comme un Tsuna avec plus de confiance en lui mais qui a toujours un bon cœur et va tout faire pour aider sa famille. Et prenez note que l'arc du futur ne s'est pas déroulé ici mais le reste est à peu près similaire au manga.

**Chapitre I – Nouvelle mission**

Reborn, meilleur tueur à gage au monde, se pinça le nez et soupira. Ce devait être une mission facile. Simple. Sans complications. Aucuns obstacles. Rien qui pourrait empêcher LE meilleur tueur à gage au monde de compléter sa mission. Et pourtant, il se trouvait là, au beau milieu d'une forêt, à réfléchir à la meilleur attitude à adopter pour essayer de finir cette mission le plus rapidement et efficacement possible. Il soupira à nouveau. Aucune solution rapide et efficace.

Pour pouvoir expliquer la situation de Reborn revenons en arrière. Reborn venait enfin de terminer de former Vongola Decimo, Sawada Yoshimune*, après trois ans d'entraînement intensif. Baka-Yoshi et ses gardiens venaient d'arriver en Italie depuis peu et ils commençaient à apprendre toutes les ficelles du métier avec l'aide de la neuvième génération. Le tueur à gage était donc libre de recevoir de nouvelles missions et s'habituer à reprendre son ancienne vie, avant qu'il ne commence à entraîner Dino et Yoshi, et avant même qu'il soit maudit par Checkerface.

Cela avait été un grand changement dans sa vie lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé bloqué dans le corps d'un bébé et il avait été obligé de s'y faire. Mais ce fut un grand soulagement de récupérer le corps qui lui avait été pris. Et il en était reconnaissant à Yoshimune pour ça. A tous ceux qui avait aidé Yoshimune a accomplir cet exploit. Il les avait remercié du fond du cœur pour ça. Mais maintenant que tout était rentré dans l'ordre et qu'il avait jugé que la dixième génération n'avait plus besoin de ses leçons, il pouvait retourner à son ancien mode de vie qu'il avait commencé à oublier.

Après tout on ne devient pas le meilleur tueur à gage du monde, seulement en enseignant à quelques gamins destinés à devenir des boss de famille mafieuse. Reborn avait parcouru la liste des missions disponibles que Nono lui avait proposé et avait choisi une cible simple pour commencer. La mission s'était déroulé sans encombres et il était revenu faire son rapport le jour suivant. Mais lorsqu'il scannait de l'œil la liste des missions disponibles, il s'arrêta sur une en particulière. Habituellement il recevait des missions pour tuer quelques ennemis, parfois même pour aller négocier (-tousse-menacer-tousse-intimider-tousse-) quelques points délicats avec d'autres familles, d'autres fois récupérer un objet au milieu du camp ennemis ou récolter des informations...

Mais la mission qui l'interpella n'était en rien de ce genre. Elle consistait à enquêter sur quelques faits étranges qui avait commencé à se produire il y a quatre ans. Des disparitions avaient été signalées d'abord en Ukraine, en Roumanie, puis quelques mois plus tard en Pologne, suivi de l'Allemagne, la France et récemment l'Italie.

La plupart des disparitions étaient des hommes, beaucoup faisaient parti de la mafia, mais pas tous. C'était l'étrange part de toute cette affaire. On ne savait pas où tous ces hommes et quelques femmes disparaissaient ni pourquoi ceux là en particulier, il n'y avait pas de réel lien entre eux, aucunes traces n'étaient laissées derrière eux, ni même leur corps. Il a d'ailleurs fallu quelques mois avant qu'on ne décide que ces disparitions étaient liées, peut être causé par la même personne même si on avait réellement aucune information.

Ce n'était pas une mission que l'on donnerait normalement à Reborn, après tout il y avait beaucoup d'autres personnes capables d'enquêter sur ce genre de cas. Seulement ils étaient déjà partis enquêter et en étaient tous revenus les mains vides. L'étrange partie de cette histoire, était que même si parmi les victimes de ces disparitions il en y avait au moins deux tiers qui faisaient partis de la mafia, aucun des enquêteurs de Vongola n'avaient été portés disparus. Le fait est, à chaque fois qu'ils se rendaient sur place, ils ne trouvaient rien, pas un indice, quelque chose d'étrange, ou un voyageur qui était passé en ville récemment. **Rien**.

Reborn était curieux de savoir s'il allait réussir à découvrir quelque chose. Après tout il ne refusait jamais un bon défi et au vu des précédents résultats, il ne doutaient pas une seconde qu'il allait pouvoir s'amuser. Il sourit et alla signaler à Nono qu'il partait enquêter sur ce cas.

Quelques heures plus tard, il se trouvait au nord de l'Italie dans un petit village montagnard où la dernière disparition avait été signalé une semaine plus tôt. Il venait d'interroger quelques habitants pour savoir s'ils avaient remarqué un changement récemment mais comme il s'y attendait, il n'y eut aucun résultat.

Il s'arrêta prendre un espresso dans le seul café du village et repensa à toutes les données qu'il avait sur cette affaire et ses prochaines actions possibles. Alors qu'il contemplait les allers et venues des villageois dans la rue en face de lui, trois enfants s'arrêtèrent à côté de lui en le regardant. Il les observa du coin de l'œil, une fille et deux garçons, tous d'environ sept ou huit ans.

La petite fille s'approcha un peu plus vers lui timidement. "Dites monsieur, vous êtes venus poser des questions aussi ?"

Reborn se tourna vers elle et se baissa un peu. "Oui. Tu as des réponses toi ?"

L'enfant joua un peu avec le bord de son t-shirt en gigotant sur place. Elle hocha doucement la tête. "J'ai vu d'autres hommes habillés comme vous poser des questions."

Reborn lui sourit gentiment et leva légèrement son chapeau d'un doigt. "Oh ?"

Les deux garçons vinrent à côté de la fille pour la rassurer et fusillèrent le tueur du regard. La petite fille agrippa la manche de celui sur la gauche et lança un regard à Léon qui se trouvait toujours sur le bord du chapeau de Reborn avant de continuer avec un peu plus de confiance. "Ils demandaient aux adultes pour quelque chose de nouveau... Mais ils avaient rien... Puis après ils marchaient. Puis soit ils partaient, soit ils allaient dans la forêt. Et dans la forêt ils partaient. C'est tout !"

"Pourquoi allaient-ils dans la forêt ?"

"Pour voir l'animal bien sûr !" la petite fille s'exclama avant de réaliser qu'elle avait parlé trop vite. Elle plaça ses deux mains sur sa bouche effrayée.

Reborn haussa les sourcils et attendit patiemment d'avoir un peu plus d'explications. Le garçon de gauche s'avança un peu plus devant la petite fille et continua en le défiant du regard. "Vous pouvez pas aller voir l'animal ! Il est gentil avec nous et nous a aidé à retrouver le chemin du village !"

Le second garçon prit la parole pour appuyer les dires de son ami. "Ouais ! Il a rien fait de mal ! Les adultes devraient arrêter de faire peur à l'animal !"

"Depuis quand cet animal habite-t-il dans la forêt ?"

Les enfants échangèrent un regard et la petite fille reprit son explication. "On sait pas. On s'est juste perdu dans la forêt il y a deux semaines. Il faisait sombre et on était fatigués. Mais il nous a montré le chemin avec des lumières. Et on a pu retrouver Papa et Maman. Mais l'animal a pas voulu venir, alors on est retourné le voir, et on lui a donner à manger. Il a pas voulu être trop près mais après qu'on soit plus là, il a prit la nourriture et on a retrouvé le plat vide."

Reborn hocha la tête. "Je vois. À quoi ressemble-t-il cet animal ?"

"On a pas bien vu... C'était noir, et il était loin, mais il avait l'air grand. On voyait pas bien mais on pensait qu'il avait des yeux qui brillaient dans le noir, c'est pour ça qu'on la vu au début. Mais ses yeux changeaient de couleurs... On les a vu rouge puis jaune." La petite fille hésita un moment. "Vous allez pas lui faire mal à l'animal ?"

Reborn considéra sérieusement la question. D'un côté il n'avait aucune information sur 'cet animal' ni ses intentions. Après tout il était certain qu'il ne risquait pas grand chose lui même, mais si cet animal s'avérait d'être une menace il pourrait adopter des méthodes plus appropriés. Il soupira. "Écoute, si cet animal est vraiment gentil, je ne lui ferai aucun mal. Par contre s'il est possible qu'il fasse du mal à des hommes, je ne peux pas te le garantir."

La petite fille réfléchis une minute à ce que Reborn venait de lui répondre avec des sourcils froncés en concentration. Puis hocha la tête. "D'accord, l'animal est gentil de toute façon. Promis ?"

Le tueur sourit amusé et hocha la tête. Léon fidèle à lui même tira la langue puis cligna des yeux.

"Promis, si je mens j'irai en enfer."

"Alors vous pourrez dire à l'animal qu'on le remercie quand vous le verrez ! Pour le voir il faut aller par là !" Elle indiqua le nord du village avant de s'éloigner en courant avec ses deux amis.

Reborn avait payé sa consommation et était parti dans la direction qu'avait indiqué la fillette. La forêt n'était pas particulièrement dense ni très hostile malgré les quelques animaux qu'il croisait, mais Reborn prit la précaution de masquer sa présence et marcha silencieusement.

Après vingt minutes de marches il ressentit une présence devant lui, légèrement sur la gauche. Il ralentis ses pas et s'approcha en dissimulant un peu plus sa présence derrière les arbres. Il venait de trouver l'animal. Et ce n'était pas un animal. Mais un jeune homme avec des cheveux ébouriffés bruns presque oranges qui lui tombaient devant les yeux et avec une mèche plus longue dans son dos allant jusqu'à ses hanches, et il était habillé d'une grande cape marron dissimulant son corps. Il était agenouillé et ramassait des plantes qu'il mangeait.

Reborn haussa un sourcil en l'observant mais ne fit pas de mouvement pour s'approcher. Seulement il fut surpris lorsque le jeune homme se tendit et tourna la tête dans sa direction avec les yeux froncé. Il était certain d'avoir parfaitement dissimulé sa présence et normalement seulement les combattants les plus expérimentés et les plus talentueux aurait pu le détecter...

Ils se fixèrent du regard pendant une minute, Reborn eut le temps de voir qu'effectivement, les yeux du jeune homme avait l'air de s'illuminer mais surtout de changer de couleur ayant des lueurs de jaunes-orangés puis quelques touches de rouges puis retourna à un jaune clair, ressemblant étrangement à une flamme de bougie. Le tueur put voir que le jeune homme était prudent de lui, sur ses gardes et prêt à combattre ou fuir au moindre mouvement, mais caché un peu plus profondément, il put également lire de la peur dans ses yeux.

Soudainement, le plus jeune bougea et prit la décision de fuir plus loin dans la forêt. Reborn qui était préparé le poursuivit et ne mit pas longtemps à le rattraper. Reborn s'apprêtait à le saisir pour l'immobiliser mais il n'eut pas la possibilité comme il dû esquiver un couteau qui lui arrivait droit en pleins visage. Il se décala sur le côté puis repris la chasse en faisant plus attention aux projectiles que le jeune pourrait lui lancer.

Le brun dévala une pente à travers la forêt tout en prenant appuis sur les arbres pour changer de trajectoire plus rapidement. Il avait clairement l'avantage du terrain, ayant l'air de savoir où aller, alors que Reborn découvrait les lieux. La chasse continua pendant une quarantaine de minutes avant que le jeune homme se fatigue et se laisse rattraper par Reborn.

Le tueur à gage l'avait plaqué au sol, un genou sur son ventre et il immobilisait ses bras sur le côté. Il pouvait clairement voir le visage terrifié du jeune homme qui commençait à paniquer, hyperventiler, et ses yeux prenaient une couleur proche du blanc. Une multitude de petites flammes blanches s'illuminèrent tout autour d'eux se préparant à attaquer le tueur. Reborn écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il reconnu des flammes de dernière volonté, mais ce n'était pas des flammes du ciel, pas plus que des flammes de la terre. Reborn le fixa dans les yeux et lui ordonna d'une voix forte et claire mais qui ne se voulait pas menaçante. "Calme toi, je ne vais rien te faire."

Le brun eut l'air de revenir quelque peu à lui et les flammes blanches disparurent. Il prit quelques bouffés d'air et se concentra surtout sur sa respiration, même si la peur ne quitta pas ses yeux, il n'était plus autant affolé. Reborn hocha la tête. "Bien. Si je te relâche, tu ne vas pas t'enfuir à nouveau, d'accord ?" Le jeune homme ne lui répondit pas et ne fit aucun geste pour acquiescer mais Reborn prit tout de même son silence pour un accord et se releva lentement laissant un peu d'espace entre eux. Il s'assit en tailleur à côté du jeune homme qui n'avait pas bougé et était toujours allongé au sol, regardant le ciel et le regard un peu vague.

Après avoir attendu deux minutes, le brun se releva doucement et se tourna également vers Reborn. La crainte n'avait pas disparu de ses yeux et ils avaient repris les teintes de jaunes et rouges, il n'était plus autant paniqué qu'il y a quelques instants et paraissait plus calme. Reborn détailla un peu plus l'apparence du jeune homme, il remarqua quelques cicatrices, sur la droite du visage, une partant du l'arcade jusqu'au bas de l'oreille, au niveau du coup un grande marque de brûlure qui avait l'air de continuer mais le reste était caché par les vêtements. "Étais-tu ' _l'animal_ ' dont parlaient les enfants au village ? Celui qui les aurait aidé à retrouver leur chemin il y a deux semaines ?"

Reborn lut de la surprise en reconnaissant à qui il faisait allusion. Le brun hocha la tête mais ne dit toujours rien. Reborn se demandait si le brun pouvait parler. Son regard retourna en direction de la cicatrice de brûlure au niveau du cou. Il fronça les sourcils puis regarda à nouveau le jeune homme dans les yeux. "Les enfants te remercie." Le jeune fit un autre hochement de tête et les doutes de Reborn s'accentuèrent. "Peux-tu parler ?"

Le jeune homme se tendit et secoua lentement la tête en négation. Ses suspicions se révélèrent exactes donc. "Je peux lire sur les lèvres, si tu veux dire quelque chose, je le comprendrai."

Le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et hocha à nouveau la tête. "Je vais aller droit au but. Es-tu responsable des disparitions qui ont commencé depuis quatre ans ?"

Le brun se crispa un peu plus et serra ses mains en poings jusqu'à ce que ses doigts tournent blanc, il bougea un peu sur lui même et Reborn vit bien que le jeune homme n'avait qu'une seule envie à cet instant et c'était de s'enfuir mais il fut étonné lorsque le brun répondit tout de même sa question en hochant la tête. Le silence dura quelques secondes de plus, rendant le jeune brun un peu plus mal à l'aise au fur et à mesure que le temps passait, jusqu'à ce que Reborn lui demande une simple question. "Pourquoi ?"

Le brun hésita. Ce n'était pas une question où il pouvait répondre par un mouvement de tête. Il ouvra la bouche avant de la refermer. Il était un peu paniqué de ne pas réussir à répondre à cet étrange homme qui était venu jusqu'ici pour lui demander ces questions. Il avait d'abord été effrayé par cette homme, voyant le pouvoir qu'il possédait et avait fuit comme si ça vie en dépendait, et il était persuadé que sa vie était en ligne. Puis lorsqu'il fut piégé et sentit qu'il n'avait aucune échappatoire il devint terrorisé.

Ses cicatrices le firent souffrir et il ressentit les mêmes douleurs que les jours où il les avait reçu. Il perdait peu à peu pied jusqu'à ce que cet homme qui l'avait acculé jusqu'à le rendre comme ça le ramène à la réalité et qu'il réussisse se calmer. Il pouvait voir l'immense quantité de pouvoir que contenait cet homme qui pourrait le réduire en cendre en un instant. Mais maintenant qu'il pouvait voir de plus près, et sentir la chaleur de ses flammes dorées, il se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas dirigées contre lui. La chaleur était intense mais il n'était pas brûlé.

Il sentit le poids sur son ventre s'enlever et ses bras furent libérés de leur emprises, mais il ne bougea pas pendant un moment. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir bouger de suite, les souvenirs de ses cicatrices encore bien trop présents dans son esprit pour qu'il puisse faire le moindre geste. Cet homme était terrifiant, mais il pouvait dire qu'il n'était pas de nature cruelle, il avait un cœur. Et à cause ou grâce à ça, qu'il avait envie de répondre aux questions que cet homme lui posait. Seulement il n'avait pas parlé depuis bien longtemps... Il ne _pouvait_ pas parler depuis longtemps, mais il n'avait pas eu _envie_ de parler depuis encore plus de temps.

Il comprenait les mots, ce qu'on lui disait, il avait appris l'italien depuis un certain temps maintenant même si ce n'était pas sa langue natale... Mais il n'était pas certain de se souvenir de comment former des mots. Cet homme était la première personne qui pouvait le comprendre même sans les sons et c'était la première personne à qui il voulait bien parler. Il ouvrit à nouveau la bouche et tenta d'articuler lentement les mots qu'il voulait transmettre. _"Ces... Ces personnes... étaient cruelles. Je ne voulais pas... pas les tuer... Certains... Mais quelques blessaient les autres... Et quelques me chassaient..."_

Reborn haussa les sourcils. "Et tu ne me tues pas alors que je te chassais ?"

Le brun secoua la tête et essaya d'expliquer ses raisons même si ce n'était pas encore très clair pour lui non plus. _"Tu n'es pas... cruel ?"_

Reborn voulu froncer les yeux à cette réponse mais ne laissa rien paraître sur son visage pour indiquait ses émotions. "Je suis un tueur à gage. Le meilleur tueur à gage au monde." Le plus jeune bougea légèrement sous le regard du tueur et hocha la tête en prenant en compte l'information, ne sachant pas comment répondre à ça. Ce n'était pas une question.

Reborn décida simplement de laisser tomber le sujet et de passer à autre chose. Bien que ce jeune homme pouvait être suffisamment dangereux pour se débarrasser de quelques mafieux après lui, il n'était pas une réelle menace pour les gens normaux ou même pour Vongola, et le plus étonnant dans toute cette affaire était son honnêteté. Reborn se doutait que la partie la plus difficile pour résoudre ces cas n'était pas de confronter le coupable, mais de le trouver. Ce jeune homme avait eu de bons instincts pour pouvoir le repérer alors qu'il avait dissimuler sa présence et si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre que Reborn, il était certain que le jeune homme aurait réussit à s'enfuir pendant la chasse plus tôt.

Reborn sentit un mouvement sur sa droite et tourna la tête pour voir un jeune renard bondir sur lui. Il décala la tête légèrement sur la gauche et le renard passa de l'autre côté. Il leva les sourcils en observant le renard qui grognait quand le jeune brun attira l'attention sur lui en claquant sa langue contre son palais. Il fronça les yeux et fit un bref signe de la tête au renard. Le petit animal roux se calma un peu et arrêta de grogner. Il alla se placer dans sur les jambes du jeune homme, son regard méfiant toujours braqué sur le tueur à gage.

Léon qui se sentit protecteur de son partenaire descendit du chapeau pour aller jusque sur l'épaule de Reborn et plissa les yeux en direction du jeune renard puis tira la langue. Reborn sourit amusé par le comportement de son caméléon.

Le jeune brun posa une main sur le dos du renard et baissa la tête pour montrer qu'il s'excusait pour le jeune animal. "Ton compagnon je présume ?" Un hochement de tête. "Hmm... Quel est ton nom ?"

Il ne répondit pas de suite. Les deux restèrent silencieux et immobiles pendant quelques minutes. Puis le brun releva son bras et montra le nombre '27' tatoué sur son poignet. Reborn fronça les sourcils. Ça allait devenir un peu plus délicat. "Ventisette ?" (NdA : Je l'ai peut être pas précisé mais ils parlent en italien là.)

Le jeune homme bougea un peu nerveusement. _"Je ne... me souviens pas. Je veux dire... On ne m'a pas appelé par mon nom depuis... Longtemps ? La seule autre personne qui vient me voir... M'appelle Kitsune-chan._ (NdA : renard) _Mais... avant lui, on s'adressait à moi avec le nombre Ventisette."_

Reborn haussa les sourcils. Du japonais ? Il rangea cette information dans un coin de son cerveau et poursuivit ses questions. "Qui vient te voir ?"

 _"Mon... protecteur ? Peut être pas protecteur... Je ne sais pas comment le décrire... Il m'apporte des vêtements ou à manger parfois... Je ne sais pas son nom."_ Le renard sur les jambes du jeune homme bailla et ferma les yeux et se plaçant un peu plus confortablement. Le brun lui gratta les oreilles gentiment et lui sourit.

Reborn remarqua que la journée se terminait et qu'il ne tarderait pas à faire nuit. "Bien une dernière question, comment as-tu eu les flammes de dernière volonté ?"

Le dénommé Ventisette pencha sa tête sur le côté en confusion. Puis il pensa à quelque chose et se concentra pour faire apparaître une dizaine de petites flammes autour de lui, dansantes comme des lucioles. _"Ceci ?"_ Reborn hocha la tête. Le brun leva son bras devant lui et une flamme vint se poser devant lui. Il la regarda un instant le regard vague, à la recherche de souvenirs enfouis au plus profond de lui. _"Je ne connais pas tous les détails. Mais des gens... Ils étaient... Ils me gardaient enfermé. Ils essayaient de faire quelque chose. Je ne sais pas si ces... ces flammes sont ce qu'ils voulaient faire. Mais... Je ne sais plus... C'est un peu flou, mais un jour j'étais dehors..."_

Il avait eu raison de pensé que ce Ventisette avait subi des expériences, mais à part ça, il n'avait pas assez d'informations pour en conclure quoi que ce soit. Et vu le peu de souvenir que celui-ci disposait il doutait qu'il allait pouvoir savoir quelle famille avait fait des expériences sur lui ou ce qu'il était devenu de cette famille. Il avait maintenant plusieurs options pour la suite.

Un, il le ramenait à Vongola pour le garder sous surveillance et peut être il pourrait faire parti de la famille, mais tant qu'il n'était pas certain qu'il ne présentait aucun danger, le ramener à Vongola était risqué. Deux, il partait se renseigner sur son passé avant de faire un mouvement. Trois, il restait avec lui pour l'observer un peu plus longtemps.

Reborn sourit et Ventisette ressentit des frissons dans son dos en l'observant. "Je vais rester un moment avec toi, je suis Reborn et mon partenaire ici-" Il montra le caméléon vert sur son épaule. "-se nomme Léon."

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux et hocha la tête lentement. Il attendit en ne sachant pas quoi faire maintenant. Reborn prit en compte que son interlocuteur n'avait pas eu l'air d'avoir eu de contact humain depuis bien longtemps et ne s'énerva pas. Après tout, c'était dans son caractère de prendre n'importe quel événement improbable sans sourciller... Et avoir quelques tendances à rendre ces événements encore plus chaotique rien qu'avec sa présence. "Guide le chemin jusqu'à l'endroit où tu dors, je suppose que tu ne vas pas en ville."

Ventisette hocha la tête. Il ramassa le jeune renard endormi dans ses bras et se releva. Reborn suivit le plus jeune dans les bois. Il avait l'air de les connaître comme sa poche n'hésitant pas sur les directions à prendre même avec la nuit qui était en train de tomber. Ils remontèrent une pente et allèrent en direction du sommet de la montagne. Alors que le soleil se couchait les petites flammes blanches de Ventisette s'élevèrent du sol, semblant prendre vie d'elles mêmes, et commencèrent à flotter en illuminant le chemin devant, rendant la forêt étrangement féerique. Elle ne disparaissaient qu'une fois qu'ils étaient tous les deux passés devant un à deux mètres devant. Il remarqua que ces flammes ne requéraient aucun contact physique avec le brun et elles pouvaient bouger et continuer à brûler même à une dizaine de mètres du jeune homme.

Peu de temps après, ils arrivèrent près d'un amas de rochers. Ils contournèrent les rochers et eurent accès à un terrier assez grand pour un humain. Le brun s'arrêta devant et se tourna vers Reborn en penchant sa tête sur le côté. Le tueur retint l'envie soudaine de froncer les yeux. Ce jeune homme était clairement socialement inapte. Il soupira. "Va dormir, je vais rester plus loin, on parlera demain."

Le plus jeune hocha la tête et alla se coucher en gardant son compagnon dans ses bras et ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir. Reborn s'éloigna et s'assit sur un des rochers en vue du terrier. Il prit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Nono. Après deux sonneries seulement, il entendit la voix fatigué du boss de Vongola.

_"Reborn ? Tu as déjà des résultats ?"_

"Oui Nono, j'ai retrouvé celui responsable des disparitions... Il n'est probablement pas un danger pour Vongola mais je vais rester l'observer un peu plus longtemps. Je vais demander si le CEDEF n'a pas des informations qui pourraient être liées à son passé. Le gars n'a pas tout ses souvenirs et il m'a l'air d'être un sujet d'expérience tout comme l'était Mukuro Rokudo, il ne se souvient même plus de son nom." Le tueur à gage grogna en reportant les informations qu'il avait pu collecter dans la journée.

 _"Oh ? Aurai-t-il réussi à piquer à vif ta curiosité après seulement quelques heures ? Il doit vraiment être intéressant."_ Nono ricana.

Une veine de Reborn tressauta, mais il garda son sérieux. "Il a des flammes que je ne reconnais pas."

Ceci arrêta net Nono. _"Je vois. Je te fais confiance pour la suite, rappelle moi si tu as des nouvelles."_

"Bien, bonsoir Nono."

Reborn raccrocha et composa le numéro d'Iemitsu qui ne mit pas longtemps à décrocher non plus.

_"Hey ! Reborn ! Pourquoi tu appelles ce soir ?"_

Le tueur à gage résista à l'envie de raccrocher au nez du blond. "J'aimerai que tu m'envoies toutes les informations que tu peux trouver sur des familles qui auraient pu faire des expérimentations humaines entre il y a 10 à 4 ans. Envoie également des informations sur des familles ou des bases qui auraient disparues mystérieusement dans les mêmes dates."

_"Wow, wow, pourquoi ces données là exactement ?"_

Reborn souffla. "Je pourrai être tombé sur un sujet d'expérience. Envoie moi ces données dès que tu les as."

_"Un sujet d'expérience hein ? Très bien je t'envoie ça bientôt."_

"Merci." Reborn raccrocha et rangea son téléphone. Il s'allongea sur le rocher et regarda le ciel. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas dormi à la belle étoile.

_**A suivre...**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les noms de la famille de Tsuna sont repris du shogunat du clan des Tokugawa. Le premier Shogun se nomme Ieyasu qui est le nom japonais de Giotto (Vongola Primo). Iemitsu, le père de Tsuna est troisième Shogun et Tsunayoshi est le cinquième Shogun. Pour continuer avec la lignée j'ai décidé que le petit frère de Tsuna se nommerait Yoshimune, le huitième Shogun de la lignée des Tokugawa. Yoshimune était considéré comme le plus habile en politique depuis le fondateur Ieyasu.


	2. Identité

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En passant, lorsque j'avais écrit le premier chapitre, je n'avais pas encore fini le manga vu que j'attendais que les tomes sortent en France, et maintenant que j'ai terminé de le lire, je me suis rendue compte que les Arcobaleno ne regagnent pas leur corps une fois que la malédiction est levée… Bop. Ici on va dire qu'elle est et c'est tout du coup. C'est ma fiction après tout.

**Chapitre II – Identité**

_Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip..._

_Le son ne voulait pas s'arrêter. Bip..._

_... Encore et toujours ce même son. Bip…_

_Il n'arrivait pas à savoir d'où venait ce son. Il ne voyait rien. Où était-il ? Il ne sentait pas ses membres. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? Il ne se souvenait plus. La douleur. Il avait eu mal avant d'être ici. Mais maintenant il ne ressentait plus rien. Pourquoi ? Que c'était-il passé ?_

_Bip... Bip... Bip... Bip..._

_Lentement, il ouvrit les yeux. Noir. Il cligna des yeux. Il distinguait des formes dans ce noir. Il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître les objets autour de lui. Tout était flou. Il cligna encore des yeux. Le flou ne partait pas. Il voulu lever son bras quand il sentit quelque chose le retenir. Il baissa la tête. Des chaînes. Tous ses membres étaient restreints. Il tourna la tête plus rapidement. La panique montait. De l'eau. Il était prisonnier. Dans une cuve._

_Bip. Bip. Bip. Bip._

_Le son toujours présent ne le rassurait pas. Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il pas à ressentir son corps ? Il ne pouvait pas bouger. Il faisait sombre. Il avait peur. Il ne voulait pas être ici. Il voulait s'échapper. Il voulait être libre._

_Une lumière vive l'éblouit. Ses yeux s'adaptèrent à la lumière. Il vit les contours flou d'une personne portant une blouse blanche l'approcher. Il essaya de reculer sans résultat. Il était piégé. Elle sourit._

Ventisette se réveilla désorienté, il releva légèrement la tête et regarda autour de lui. Son jeune renard lui lécha le visage de manière réconfortante. C'était encore la nuit et il pleuvait, il soupira et reposa sa tête au sol. Il enfouit son visage dans la fourrure du jeune renard et resta immobile quelques instants avant de réellement se détendre.

Reborn qui s'était mis à l'abri de la pluie grâce à un grand rocher juste en face, l'observa silencieusement se rendormir.

xxxxx

Ils étaient au bord d'une rivière. Reborn était adossé contre un arbre et regardait Ventisette accompagné du jeune renard guetter le cours d'eau, l'un à côté de l'autre. L'œil de Ventisette glissa vers la droite et d'un geste vif, il plongea ses mains pour y agripper un poisson. Il posa le poisson qui se débattait sur la terre le tua d'un coup sec sur la tête. Le jeune brun laissa tomber le poisson avec les autres un peu plus loin et se remit en position au dessus de l'eau. La lueur de ses yeux réfléchissait sur la surface de l'eau, renvoyant quelques rayons de lumières jaunes et orangés.

Après en avoir rassemblés deux ou trois de plus avec l'aide de son compagnon animal, il évalua la quantité de son butin en regardant tour à tour son tas de poissons, son renard et Reborn. Il se lécha les lèvres nerveusement et décida qu'il n'y avait pas assez de nourriture pour trois. Il retourna au bord de l'eau et en pêcha quelques uns en plus. Une fois que Ventisette décida qu'il y avait suffisamment à manger il alla s'asseoir et réparti les poissons pour tous les trois. Il claqua sa langue contre son palais et le jeune renard vint vers lui pour aller réclamer sa part. Ventisette se tourna alors vers Reborn en penchant sa tête sur le côté. Reborn haussa les épaules et alla s'installer devant sa part de poisson.

Il observa Ventisette utiliser un couteau qu'il sorti de sous son manteau, pour dépecer le premier poisson avant de couper et manger la chair crue. Reborn haussa un sourcil. "Tu ne les fais pas cuire ?"

Le plus jeune sursauta, tellement concentré sur son repas qu'il avait oublié qu'il était accompagné. Il releva la tête vers Reborn et secoua la tête en frottant son bras droit sur celui de gauche.

"Hmm..." Le tueur haussa à nouveau les épaules et imita le plus jeune en découpant son poisson avec un couteau. Il avala sa première bouchée pendant que Ventisette attendait son jugement et décida que ce n'était pas si mauvais. Puis au pire s'il attrapait une indigestion, il se soignerait avec ses flammes. Il hocha la tête et le jeune brun relâcha un soupir avant de continuer à manger. Reborn eut un sourire en coin face à sa réaction mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

xxxxx

Ils se trouvaient assis près du terrier de Ventisette, alors qu'ils attendaient que la pluie passe. Reborn trouvait que cette mission ressemblait de plus en plus à des vacances en camping finalement. "Tu ne te souviens pas où tu habitais avant que tu ne te fasses enfermer ?" demanda-t-il en tournant la tête vers Ventisette.

Il fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant à la question. _"Juste quelques flashs... Je me souviens... D'une femme et de son enfant... Peut être... Peut être ma mère et moi ? A moins que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre... Je ne sais pas vraiment, c'était il y a longtemps. Je pense que c'était au Japon, je n'ai appris l'italien que plus tard."_

"Hmm... Je vois." Ça restait trop vague. "Et as tu vu quelque chose qui permettrait de distinguer ceux qui t'ont capturé ? Une insigne ? Un symbole ?"

Ventisette secoua la tête doucement. _"La plupart du temps... J'étais dans une salle grise vide... Tellement vide..."_ Les yeux du brun semblèrent regarder au loin et il commença à gratter sa cicatrice au cou.

_"J'étais parfois transporté... Mais soit j'étais aveuglé, soit... Je ne me souviens pas vraiment. J'étais surtout désorienté sans même savoir ce qui allait se passer dans les prochaines minutes. Il y avait une pièce différente des autres... J'étais submergé dans une cuve. Il y avait surtout des machines dans cette pièces..."_ Ventisette sursauta quand Reborn lui attrapa le poignet pour l'empêcher de continuer à se gratter. Il baissa la tête et vit du sang sur sa main.

Reborn soupira et approcha sa main vers son cou. "Ne bouge pas." Il sentit le plus jeune se tendre et fermer les yeux en anticipation. Le tueur utilisa ses flammes du soleil et referma les égratignures.

Quand il retira sa main, le brun se détendit et hocha la tête à Reborn en signe de remerciement. Le tueur haussa les épaules, sentant un mélange d'exaspération et tendresse pour l'autre, il devait avoir un aimant à gamins à problèmes.

Ils restèrent en silence, le bruit des goûtes tombant dans la forêt les apaisant.

xxxxx

Un soir, Reborn observait Ventisette jouer à un jeu du chat et de la souris avec son renard. Il était amusé de constater que les deux étaient autant mauvais perdant l'un que l'autre et ne pu s'empêcher de rire à chaque fois que l'un des deux piégeait l'autre avec un air de suffisance sur le visage, ce qui agaçait encore plus l'autre joueur.

C'était au tour du brun de chasser son renard quand il se tendit soudainement, claqua sa langue sur son palais et alla se réfugier dans les arbres. Reborn ne sentit qu'une seconde plus tard la présence d'un intrus et alla également se cacher en dissimulant sa présence. Il remarqua que même si la présence de Ventisette était moins présente qu'avant, le plus jeune ne savait pas tout fait bien se dissimuler dans les ombres. Reborn théorisa que si autant de personnes réussirent à le trouver au cours des quatre ans qu'il avait passé dans la nature, ça devait sûrement être à cause de cette faiblesse.

L'intrus qui entra dans la clairière où ils se trouvaient précédemment était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année environ. Reborn remarqua l'insigne de la famille Ragno (NdA : araignée) sur sa veste, une famille assez récente qui est soupçonnée par les Vongola de participer au trafic d'organes. Reborn décida d'attendre avant d'agir et observer la situation.

Ventisette était tendu, il attendait caché dans les ombres. Il espérait de tout coeur que cet homme ne le repère pas, mais une odeur forte entra ses narines et le paralysa. Il se rappelait de cette odeur, une odeur de produits chimiques qui ne présageait rien de bon. Il l'avait senti trop souvent dans sa vie et chaque fois qu'il la sentait, une grande terreur l'envahissait. Son coeur battait la chamade, il sentait le poids des chaînes le restreindre. Il n'était plus là bas, il n'avait rien à craindre. Il était libre. Mais cet homme avait la même odeur. L'odeur de cet enfer. **Leur** odeur.

Les yeux du jeune brune brun s'agitèrent, et les couleurs tourbillonnaient, changeant de teintes sans arrêt jusqu'à ce qu'ils blanchissent totalement. Ses membres tremblaient et il n'arrivait plus à se contrôler. À cause de son agitation, l'inconnu le repéra facilement et marmonna. "Un gamin ? Je n'étais pas venu pour ça, mais au moins je ne rentrerai pas les mains vides." Plus fort il ajouta au brun. "Hey si tu viens par là sagement, il va rien t'arriver gamin…"

Reborn s'apprêtait à intervenir quand il vit la fureur dans les yeux devenus blanc du brun. Les flammes blanches apparurent à nouveau tout autour du plus jeune, beaucoup plus agitées et vacillantes que les autres fois qu'il les avait vues. Elle se précipitèrent sur l'homme des Ragno qui fut trop surpris pour réagir et se mit à hurler de douleur. Reborn observa avec une curiosité morbide les flammes brûler cet homme. À peine elles étaient en contact que les habits et la chairs se désagrégeaient, laissant un étrange poussière blanche derrière qui tombait au sol. Le tueur à gage était presque fasciné de voir un homme disparaître, petit à petit par les multitudes de flammes qui dévoraient cet homme en quelques secondes. Il ne restait plus aucune trace de cet inconnu à part cette poussière blanche au sol qui s'éparpillait dans le vent.

Reborn sortit de sa cachette et s'approcha du brun. Il tremblait et avait toujours un regard vague, agité et blanc. Tout d'un coup, Ventisette s'écroula et vomit. Reborn se mit à ses côtés et lui frotta doucement le dos et retint ses cheveux sans rien dire. Le brun était toujours paniqué mais il avait l'air de se calmer petit à petit. Quand il n'eut plus rien dans l'estomac à rendre, il se releva avec un souffle court et s'assit à côté de Reborn. Son renard sortit de sa cachette et vint se mettre sur ses jambes et s'appuya sur lui pour conforter son compagnon fébrile. Ses yeux reprirent quelques couleurs pâles et sa respiration reprit un rythme normal.

Ventisette frotta ses poignets machinalement, essayant de faire d'oublier la sensation de sentir les chaînes ses refermer autour de lui. Il était épuisé et il voulait oublier tout ce qui c'était passé. Reborn attira son attention en parlant. "Je suppose que ça explique les disparitions." Il hocha la tête en réponse. Il attendit que Reborn pose une question ou ajoute quelque chose, mais celui-ci ne fit rien. Ils restèrent en silence quelques minutes avant que le tueur à gage ne se relève et épousseta la poussière de ses habits. Il tendit la main au brun qui la prit et se releva à son tour.

Ils allèrent au bord de la rivière où Ventisette put se rincer la bouche et le visage. Ils récupèrent leurs affaires qu'ils avaient laissés au terrier et allèrent chercher un nouveau refuge en suivant la rivière pour s'éloigner de la position où l'homme avait cessé d'exister sans laisser de traces.

Ce n'est qu'à la tombée de la nuit que Reborn posa une seule question sur ce qu'il s'était passé. "Qu'est ce qui a provoqué la panique ?"

Ventisette se tourna vers lui et répondit simplement. " _Son odeur."_

Reborn hocha la tête et n'ajouta rien de plus. Ils ne reparlèrent plus de cet incident.

xxxxx

Quelques jours s'était écoulé depuis, ils étaient proches d'un autre village et Reborn a décidé qu'il voulait manger autre chose que du poisson cru, de la viande de petits animaux sauvages ou d'herbes trouvés dans la forêt et alla chercher à manger dans le village. Lorsqu'il revint à leur nouveau terrier, il n'y avait personne. Il posa le sac de nourriture au sol et alla vers la rivière.

Au moment où il s'approchait du cours d'eau, il entendit du mouvement derrière lui. Il se décala d'un pas sur la gauche et attrapa d'un geste vif de la main la masse brune qui venait de se jeter là où il se trouvait précédemment. "Si tu veux me surprendre, tu dois encore travailler sur ta discrétion. Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne cachais pas assez bien ta présence, ta respiration et mouvements trahissent ta position."

Ventisette qui était pendu par le col par Reborn eut un sourire gêné et hocha la tête. " _Je sais, mais c'est mieux non ?"_ Il eut une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux.

Reborn le laissa tomber par terre. Le brun atterrit sur ses fesses en laissant échapper un petit son de surprise. "Tu es passé d'éléphant à hippopotame."

" _Héééé !? Je ne suis pas mauvais à ce point là quand mêm- Ah !"_ Au moment où il finissait sa phrase son jeune renard s'était jeté sur lui depuis sa cachette et c'était accroché sur sa tête,le surprenant. L'animal tapa sur sa tête avec sa patte et sauta au sol avec un air satisfait. Reborn eut un sourire en coin.

"Qu'est ce que tu disais ? Même ton renard réussit à te battre."

Ventisette croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et bouda. " _Je vous rendrai la pareille. À tous les deux !"_

Reborn se contenta seulement de rire.

xxxxx

Reborn avait récupéré et épluché les documents qu'Iemitsu lui avait envoyé sur les familles qui aurait pu être impliquées avec les expérimentations de Ventisette, mais jusque là il ne trouvait rien de signifiant. Rien de reliait Ventisette avec ces familles et il doutait qu'il trouve plus d'information avec cette méthode.

Dans la compagnie de Ventisette, Reborn avait pu commencer à en apprendre un peu plus sur lui. Le jeune brun savait lorsqu'un être humain adulte approchait très vite... Presque même plus rapidement que Reborn d'une demie seconde environ, alors que Reborn pouvait repérer les animaux ou les enfants plus rapidement. Reborn se demandait si c'était lié à l'instinct de survie du jeune homme qui voyait les hommes comme le plus grand danger autour, alors que la présence des êtres plus petits tels que les enfants ou les animaux ne le gênaient pas. Mais cette donnée lui disait que Ventisette n'utilisait pas ses yeux ou ses oreilles pour repérer un humain qui approchait mais plutôt qu'il ressentait la présence de celui-ci avant que ses sens ne l'avertissent.

De temps en temps, il remarquait que Ventisette pouvait s'arrêter et le regarder. Mais il n'avait pas l'air de le regarder lui, plutôt tout autour de lui. Reborn se demandait ce que Ventisette pouvait bien voir autour de lui, et il se mit à penser que peut être, Ventisette avait une vision du monde différente des autres humains. Après tout, il était pratiquement certain que Ventisette était le résultat de différentes séries d'expériences fait par la mafia, qui sait quels en étaient les résultats ?

Le plus simple à repérer restait les flammes et les yeux de Ventisette. Selon les sentiments qu'il ressentait, les yeux de Ventisette changeait d'une couleur à l'autre, allant d'un jaune clair à un rouge vif. Reborn ne savait pas encore la raison du changement de couleur des iris du jaune au rouge mais il savait que les yeux devenait blanc que lorsque Ventisette paniquait ou si une émotion était assez forte pour égaler cet état.

Le jeune brun utilisait assez souvent ses flammes, que ce soit pour éclairer la nuit, allumer un feu ou pour chasser. Même si pour le dernier point, Ventisette n'utilisait jamais ses flammes pour blesser les animaux mais plutôt pour les effrayer et les diriger dans une autre direction où un piège les attendait. Les images des flammes dévorant le mafieux de la famille Ragno étaient toujours bien vives dans l'esprit de Reborn.

Ventisette s'habituait à la présence du tueur à gage. Sa présence était forte et parfois oppressante mais il n'a jamais été agressif envers lui. Il sentait bien que le tueur était curieux et parfois il lui posait quelques questions sur son passé même si en général Ventisette ne pouvait pas lui répondre, mais Reborn semblait toujours sentir quand Ventisette se sentait mal à l'aise en sa présence et le tueur ne pressait jamais plus loin. Le brun se relaxa de plus en plus et appréciait la compagnie de Reborn.

Reborn s'attachait également de plus en plus au jeune brun. Le plus jeune tentaient toujours de surprendre Reborn, sans réel succès, et Reborn pourrait toujours continuer à lui donner des indications. Étonnement, ce petit jeu n'avait pas été débuté par Reborn, mais par Ventisette qui avait décidé que celui-ci était la cible parfaite pour s'améliorer. Le tueur à gage savait qu'il venait de récupérer un autre étudiant même si ce n'était pas officiel. Après avoir passé des années comme tuteur, il était facile d'entrer à nouveau dans ce rôle, il fallait bien dire que Ventisette l'amusait assez.

Ventisette avait aussi l'habitude de rester toujours pieds nus et ce n'avait pas l'air de le déranger plus que ça, que ce soit le froid ou les écorchures qu'ils se faisaient à cause des branches, le brun refusait systématiquement de porter des chaussures même si Reborn lui en apportait. Le jeune homme ressemblait réellement à un animal sauvage comme l'avait décrit les enfants du village, il jouait avec lui et avec son compagnon pour apprendre à chasser et mettait en pratique ses enseignements sur les animaux de la forêt. Sans oublier les 'cadeaux' que le brun apportait au tueur qui n'étaient rien d'autre que les proies qu'il rapportait.

Reborn ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rire à chaque fois que ça se produisait. Il avait hate de présenter son nouvel étudiant à ses deux anciens Dino et Yoshimune. Leur tête en vaudra le détour, il en était sûr.

xxxxx

Un soir alors que Reborn parcourait ses documents et Ventisette grattait les oreilles de son jeune renard, le brun leva la tête vers le ciel en sentant une odeur familière. Il se leva pour aller se cacher dans l'ombre des arbres mais ne cacha pas totalement sa présence. Reborn suivit son exemple et dissimula sa présence.

Un jeune homme aux cheveux blancs et des ailes blanches atterri dans la forêt en souriant, puis ses ailes disparurent. Il portait une simple chemise blanche décontractée avec un pantalon noir. Il regarda autour de lui en souriant. "Kitsune-chan ! J'ai apporté à manger !"

Le jeune brun sorti de l'ombre des arbres et hocha la tête en salutations. Le jeune homme sourit et lui tendit un sac en papier et un paquet de marshmallow. Ventisette les prit puis alla s'asseoir où il était quelques minutes plus tôt. Il ouvrit le paquet de bonbons et commença à les manger en les savourant.

Byakuran le suivit et en profita pour ébouriffer les cheveux du brun, jouant avec pendant quelques minutes pendant que Ventisette le laissait faire.

Reborn sorti après avoir observé l'échange. "Byakuran Gesso."

Byakuran se retourna vers le tueur. "Tiens si ce n'est pas l'Arcobaleno du Soleil."

Les deux hommes s'observèrent un moment sans bouger. Ventisette les regarda tour à tour et sembla réaliser quelque chose, il vit Reborn sous une nouvelle lumière.

Reborn se demandait bien à quoi jouait Byakuran. Pendant l'entraînement de Yoshimune, il l'avait croisé quelques fois, il n'avait pas vraiment aidé les Vongola, mais il n'avait pas été hostile non plus. Byakuran avait même aidé les Arcobaleno face à Checkerface, mais les raisons qui l'avait poussé à aider n'étaient pas claires. Et le boss des Gesso n'était pas n'importe qui, il faisait parti du Tri-ni-sette, la mer qui n'a pas de limites à son étendue. "Que fais-tu ici ?"

Byakuran pencha la tête sur le côté et répondit sur un ton qui disait que la réponse était évidente. "Je suis venu rendre visite à Kitsune-chan, je ne pouvais pas le laisser tout seul trop longtemps. Mais à ce que je vois, il n'est plus tout seul maintenant." Comme pour appuyer ses dires, il posa sa main sur la tête du jeune brun qui les observait en silence, tout en continuant de manger ses sucreries.

Reborn jeta un coup d'œil à Ventisette qui n'avait pas l'air de vouloir se mêler à la discussion. "Tu sais qui il est." Ce n'était pas une question, Reborn était sûr de lui. Byakuran ne serait pas allé tenir compagnie à n'importe quel fugitif sans une raison, il avait l'air d'agir avec une idée en tête pour chaque action qu'il faisait. Ventisette releva la tête vers Byakuran.

Byakuran leva les yeux vers le ciel un peu pensif. "Hmm... Bien sûr que je sais qui est Kitsune-chan, c'est bien triste que personne d'autre ne sache qui il est, pas même lui." Son regard se posa sur Ventisette. "Ce monde a décidé d'effacer Kitsune-chan et de le remplacer, mais je ne peux pas oublier Kitsune-chan, après tout, je suis comme je suis grâce à lui, même si ce n'était pas exactement lui."

Les iris actuellement jaune de Ventisette se teintèrent de rouge avec des teintes d'oranges. Reborn nota la réaction avant de poursuivre la conversation. "Et que comptes tu faire avec lui ?"

Byakuran afficha à nouveau son habituel sourire en haussant les épaules. "Oh rien. Je ne cherche pas à utiliser Kitsune-chan si c'est ta question." Il sembla penser à quelque chose et une lueur apparue dans ses yeux. "Ou je pourrai peut être l'utiliser pour conquérir le monde..." Il haussa les épaules.

Reborn ne prit pas sérieusement le commentaire de Byakuran sur la domination du monde, (NdA : Je vous rappelle qu'il n'y a jamais eu d'arc du futur dans ce monde, ça veut dire que Byakuran n'a jamais été considéré comme étant le grand méchant mégalomane par les autres mafieux...) mais le boss Gesso restait tout de même une donnée inconnue. Reborn ne disposait pas assez d'informations pour connaître les motivations de Byakuran, et le tueur à gage n'avait pas pour habitude d'agir dans l'ignorance. Le seul problème, c'est qu'il n'avait aucun moyen d'obtenir ces informations, seul Byakuran pouvait les acquérir, c'était les expériences de ses autres lui dans les différents mondes parallèles qui les possédaient. "Quel est son nom ?"

Byakuran se retrouva fixé sous les regards intenses des deux autres. Son sourire s'élargit. Kitsune-chan ne lui avait jamais demandé son nom avant, il avait toujours accepté d'être appelé seulement Ventisette ou Kitsune-chan, mais il semblerait que la semaine passé avec Reborn avait piqué sa curiosité sur son identité.

Le boss Gesso s'adressa à Reborn. "Tu ne devineras jamais qui sont les parents de Kitsune-chan !" Le tueur à gage haussa un sourcil et Byakuran prit un malin plaisir à laisser durer le suspense avant de poursuivre. "Iemitsu et Nana Sawada !"

Reborn laissa passer quelques secondes pour se permettre de digérer cette information. "...Tu veux dire qu'il est leur fils aîné qui a disparu il y a douze ans ?"

Byakuran hocha la tête. "Hmhm ! Tsunayoshi Sawada !"

Reborn scruta Tsunayoshi du regard pendant une minute et acquiesça. Certes, il y avait un air de famille si on y faisait attention et qu'on oubliait les cicatrices et les yeux surnaturels. Il ne voyait pas énormément de ressemblances avec Iemitsu mais après avoir passé du temps avec Nana, il voyait parfaitement le lien de parenté, même si finalement, Ventisette ressemblait plus à Vongola Primo plutôt qu'à ses propres parents.

Le jeune brun essaya de voir si son nom et celui de ses parents lui remémoraient quelque chose, mais il n'avait pas de grands succès. Les souvenirs de son enfance étaient toujours flous, vagues et en très petites quantités. Il voyait vaguement une femme brune et un enfant blond, mais il ne se souvenait pas de leur visage, leur voix, ni ce qu'il ressentait vis à vis de ces personnes. Il haussa les épaules et secoua la tête en direction de Reborn.

Reborn reporta son attention sur le don de la mafia. "Et où était-il pendant ces douze années ?"

Byakuran haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas, j'ai commencé à le chercher le moment où j'ai hérité de mes pouvoirs il y a huit ans. J'ai mis quatre années supplémentaires pour réussir à enfin le localiser, et je n'ai réussi à le trouver uniquement parce qu'à ce moment il était déjà en liberté. C'était quand il commençait à faire parler de lui avec les disparitions en Ukraine. J'imagine qu'avant il était retenu en Ukraine ou quelque part assez proche de là."

"Je vois." Reborn soupira, il n'était pas plus avancé de ce côté là. Et découvrir l'idendité de Ventisette n'avait en rien arrangé les choses, cela compliquait tout. Il se demandait s'il devait prévenir Nono et Iemitsu de suite de la nouvelle ou s'il devait attendre avant d'agir. "Pourquoi n'as-tu pas prévenu les Vongola si tu avais trouvé Tsunayoshi il y a si longtemps maintenant ?"

"Kitsune-chan ne se sentait pas à l'aise à l'idée de retourner auprès des humains."

Le brun baissa le regard au sol et n'osa pas regarder Reborn en face. Autant il était relaxé autour de ces deux hommes, autant il n'avait pas envie d'en voir d'autres. La plupart des êtres humains ne se montraient pas bienveillants envers lui. Il entendit Reborn soupirer à nouveau et il voulu s'enterrer. Il sentit qu'on lui ébouriffa les cheveux, il releva la tête et vit Byakuran lui sourire.

Le boss Gesso tapa dans ses mains. "Bien, et si on faisait des marshmallows grillés ?"

Ventisette eut un petit sourire. Reborn soupira et haussa les épaules allant s'asseoir à côté d'eux. Byakuran ramassa des pierres et des branches de bois qu'il prépara pour un feu de camp et l'alluma avec ses flammes du ciel. Byakuran s'empressa d'attaquer les marshmallows pendant que les deux autres prenaient leur temps.

Reborn reprit ses questions maintenant qu'ils étaient plus à l'aise. "Je suppose que tu es la personne dont m'a parlé… Tsunayoshi, celui qui l'aidait de temps en temps." Ni le brun ni le tueur n'était encore habitué à ce nom, le brun allait mettre un temps avant de répondre lorsque l'on s'adressait à lui de cette façon.

"Ouep. Je suis le seul, je ne pense pas que Kitsune-chan ait eu d'autres contacts humains, à part les quelques civils comme des enfants, qui n'aient pas fini en disparition pour l'autre partie." Ils se tournèrent vers le brun qui secoua la tête en confirmation.

"Hm. Je vois, et comment tu l'as retrouvé alors ?"

Byakuran sourit et commença son récit tout en mâchouillant son marshmallow. "J'étais curieux lorsque je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas Kitsune-chan mais son frère qui allait être nommé Vongola Decimo dans cette dimension. Tu sais que ma place au Tri-ni-sette me donne accès aux connaissances de mes alter-ego dans les autres dimensions n'est ce pas ?" Reborn hocha la tête et il poursuivit. "Et bien, en général Tsunayoshi est toujours présent et impliqué d'une manière ou d'une autre avec le Tri-ni-sette, les Vongolas ou la mafia, même s'il n'est pas toujours Decimo, ce qui est plus rare. Puis j'avais espéré rencontrer le Tsunayoshi de cette dimension, j'étais curieux de savoir quel rôle allait il jouer ici. Je trouvais étrange qu'il ait disparu aussi subitement sans laisser de traces, donc je me suis mis à le rechercher et j'ai mis quatre ans à le retrouver."

Reborn cacha sa surprise. "Tu as passé quatre ans à rechercher quelqu'un pour assouvir ta curiosité ? Tu n'as pas pensé qu'il pouvait être mort ?" Il fallait peut être qu'il revoit ses impressions sur le Don Gesso, il pouvait agir sans raisons il semblerait.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules. "Je me suis attaché à lui avec les souvenir d'une dimension… On était pas forcément ami initialement, plutôt le contraire, on était ennemi et j'ai même perdu dans notre conflit, mais je peux te dire que Tsunayoshi avait une force de caractère impressionnante, tout en restant naïf… C'était mignon." Byakuran eut un grand sourire et Reborn lui fit signe de poursuivre. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et reprit. "Puis dans cette dimension, on a jamais retrouvé de corps, même en passant par le marché noir, il n'y avait pas un indice sur lui et c'est ce qui m'a poussé à continuer de le chercher. S'il n'y a pas de trace, c'était forcément que quelqu'un cherchait à la cacher. Et finalement je l'ai trouvé assez par hasard. C'était une rencontre assez amusante..."

_**À suivre…**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour que ce soit un peu plus clair, je vous donne l'âge actuel des personnages, je les fais un peu comme je les vois dans le manga avec 3 ans de plus et Tsuna comme l'aîné mais c'est possible pour que certains je me trompe d'un ou deux ans... Ce n'est pas d'une très grande importance mais vous avez une indication comme ça quand même.  
> \- Byakuran Gesso : 23 ans  
> \- Tsunayoshi Sawada : 20 ans  
> \- Yoshimune Sawada : 17 ans  
> \- Takeshi Yamamoto : 17 ans  
> \- Hayato Gokudera : 17 ans  
> \- Lambo Bovino : 8 ans  
> \- Ryohei Sasagawa : 18 ans  
> \- Chrome Dokuro : 16 ans  
> \- Mukuro Rokudo : 19 ans  
> \- Kyoya Hibari : 19 ans  
> \- Reborn : Err... Aucune idée ? Je veux dire même dans le manga, j'ai aucune idée de l'âge qu'il pourrait avoir... Et avec la malédiction des arcobaleno c'est encore moins clair... Disons que son corps physique pour le moment quelque chose autour de 25-28 ans ?
> 
> Et je précise aussi au cas où pour ceux que ça pourrait inquiéter... Ce ne sera PAS un triangle amoureux. J'ai horreur des triangles amoureux... Erg... Donc non pas de triangle, pas de 10027 (même si j'aime ce couple), ça sera du R27 et c'est tout !


	3. Divergences

**Chapitre III – Divergences**

Quatre ans plus tôt, Byakuran et Irie Shoichi se trouvait au beau milieu d'Ukraine. Pourquoi en Ukraine ? Et bien c'est un anecdote assez drôle à vrai dire, cela impliquait des marshmallows, une machine à voyager dans le temps, une usine d'armements et d'explosions, des marshmallows, un plan qui impliquerait la domination du monde et surement suivrait par la fin de ce monde, et encore des marshmallows. Ha, non, c'était une dimension voisine ça. Ici, c'était seulement Byakuran qui voulait acquérir des sculptures de marshmallows fait par un pâtissier réputé en Ukraine et il avait embarqué Shoichi dans le voyage.

Byakuran avait récupéré ses sucreries, en avait mangé une partie et avait perdu de vue Shoichi dans l'histoire. Il n'avait pas vraiment fait attention à son entourage après tout. Il se demandait où il avait bien pu perdre un Irie Shoichi… Peut être à la pâtisserie ? Ou était-ce lors du trajet pour venir ici, trois villages avant ? Mystère… Il haussa les épaules. Tant pis. Shoichi était un grand garçon de toute façon.

Le boss mafieu décida de rentrer tout seul. Il fit apparaître ses ailes de flammes de dernière volonté et prit les airs. S'il se souvenait bien… Leur hôtel se trouvait quelque part vers le nord… À moins que ce ne soit vers l'ouest ? Ah, détails détails tout ça. Il aurait dû faire plus attention à ne pas égarer Shoichi, ça lui aurait évité tout ces problèmes. Mais le mal était fait, autant tenter d'aller dans une direction, il pourra toujours payer une nouvelle chambre dans un autre hôtel.

Lorsqu'il survola une forêt, il vit d'étranges lumières blanches sous le feuillage. Curieux, il s'approcha des lumières et passa sous la cime des arbres pour assister aux derniers instants d'un homme. Byakuran observa les flammes blanches immoler l'homme et qui ne laissèrent derrière lui qu'une fine couche de poussière. Les flammes s'éparpillèrent tout autour de l'endroit où les restes étaient mais ne s'éteignirent pas.

Byakuran se posa sur le sol lentement, fit disparaître ses ailes et regarda autour de lui. Les flammes ne réagissait pas à son approche et il en déduisit qu'il n'était pas en danger. Il se demandait d'où elles provenaient et ce qu'elles pouvaient bien être. Elles ressemblaient fortement à des flammes de dernière volonté mais il ne pensait pas avoir vu des flammes similaires à celle-ci avant… Et même en prenant en compte celles des dimensions parallèles.

Il s'approcha de l'une d'elle qui ne bougeait pas et passa sa main autour. La flamme vacilla légèrement mais à part ça, il n'obtint aucune autre réaction. Il tenta de toucher la flamme du bout de son doigt quand la flamme disparut avant qu'il ne puisse la toucher. Déçu de ne pas pouvoir poursuivre son expérience, il regarda autour de lui et vit que les autres flammes s'étaient également éteintes.

Il allait repartir quand son regard fut attiré par un bruit de craquement. Il tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où provenait le bruit mais ne vit rien d'autre que des arbres et des buissons. Il s'approcha et contourna un grand arbre quand il le vit enfin.

Assit au sol, recroquevillé sur lui même avec sa tête dans les genoux et enroulé de ses bras était un adolescent brun avec presque rien sur le dos, un pantalon en toile et un t-shirt, aucune chaussure. C'était l'hiver. Janvier pour être précis même. Et il n'avait rien sur le dos. Byakuran ne savait pas exactement ce qui le surprenait le plus ici. Après tout, il avait déjà récolté de nombreux animaux errants auparavant… Il suffisait de voir ses gardiens. Son sentiment de surprise devait être dû aux flammes blanches, qui ne s'étaient toujours pas estompées. Il étudia un peu plus la personne devant lui. Il vit les cicatrices de brûlures et de coupures répandues tout au long de ses bras, quelques plus récentes que d'autres, des cheveux mi-longs, et la saleté qui recouvrait le corps du plus jeune.

Il approcha du jeune garçon d'un pas quand celui-ci releva la tête vers lui brusquement, l'arrêtant dans son élan. Byakuran se figea. _Ah. Ses yeux._ Le détenteur des anneaux Mare était plutôt certain de n'avoir jamais vu des yeux tels que ceux-ci avant, et en même temps, il connaissait ces yeux là. Décidément il découvrait pleins de nouveautés aujourd'hui. Il devrait venir en Ukraine plus souvent. Et dans des forêts, au beau milieu de nulle part. Le boss mafieu observait les yeux qui changeaient rapidement de couleur, partant d'un rouge vif pour aller jusqu'à un jaune pâle et en retournant un à un orange décoloré. Cet adolescent était surement celui qui pouvait créer les flammes blanches. Après tout, il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux ici.

Byakuran voulait s'approchait un peu plus, mais il savait que s'il s'approchait trop, le gamin allait soit s'enfuir, soit l'attaquer. Au choix. Donc il décida de suivre une deuxième approche qui devrait être acceptable dans cette situation qui n'entraînerait ni la fuite ni l'agression de l'autre selon lui. Il s'assit en tailleur par terre et parla. "Je dois dire, je ne pense pas être souvent surpris comme ça. Oh je ne sais pas tout, bien sûr, après tout j'ai juste les connaissances de mes alter ego dans d'autres dimensions et toutes les dimensions sont bien différentes des les unes des autres… Mais en général, je suis plutôt surpris par des tournures d'évènements ou les réactions de certaines personnes… Pas avec les lois qui régissent le monde. En général, ces lois ont tendances à être toujours à peu près les mêmes. Mais apparemment pas ici. Quel chanceux je suis ! Mes autres alter ego vont être jaloux… Peut être que si je trouve un moyen de changer certaines lois, je pourrai transformer le monde en marshmallow géant ? Là ils seraient certainement jaloux, pour sûr..."

Byakuran parla. Et parla. Et parla. Le jeune brun qui s'était tendu lorsque Byakuran s'assit et parla brusquement se relaxa petit à petit. Il fut bientôt noyé dans les vagues de paroles du plus âgé. Il reposa sa tête sur ses genoux tout en continuant d'observer l'étranger devant lui. Plus le temps passait et plus le jeune brun n'écoutait plus vraiment ce que disait l'autre qui continuait de parler avec un débit affolant. Même s'il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis l'arrivée de l'étranger, il commençait à ressentir une grande fatigue. Il clignait de plus en plus les yeux et retenait son envie de dormir en face d'un inconnu du mieux qu'il pu, mais il n'arrivait pas à les garder ouverts.

Byakuran sourit et se releva. Avec le mouvement le jeune brun se concentra à nouveau pour ne pas laisser l'autre hors de son champ de vue. "Je vais te laisser dormir, à une prochaine sûrement !" Il enleva son manteau et le plaça à ses pieds avant de faire apparaître ses ailes. Le jeune brun écarquilla les yeux en voyant les ailes et il regarda ébahit l'étranger s'envoler dans les airs. Lorsqu'il fut seul et ne vit plus l'étranger de vue il baissa la tête vers le manteau qui était resté au sol. Il hésita un instant. Il se releva lentement et ramassa le manteau. Il était encore chaud. Le jeune adolescent s'enroula dedans avant d'aller enfin dormir.

xxxxx

Byakuran atterrit dans les bois se dirigea vers une forme immobile. Il posa un sac au sol et s'assit à côté en mangeant des marshmallows en silence. La forme bougea sur elle même avant qu'une tête apparue. Le jeune homme regarda Byakuran avec des yeux demis ouverts et se recoucha. Byakuran sourit et toucha du doigt l'adolescent. "Ne te rendors pas, j'ai amené à manger !"

Le jeune homme se redressa et s'adossa à un arbre en face de Byakuran. Celui-ci lui tendit un sac en papier qu'il venait de sortir du sac tout en gardant son sourire en permanence. Le brun prit le sac et jeta un coup d'oeil dedans. Il était rempli de sandwichs et de fruits. Il prit un des sandwich, le renifla et mordit dedans. Il aimait assez le goût, bien meilleur que ce qu'il avait eu jusqu'à présent.

Byakuran l'observa un peu mieux et vit les marques de brûlures importantes mais cicatrisées sur son bras droit, au niveau du cou, une cicatrice allant de l'arcade droite jusqu'en dessous de l'oreille. Les couleurs changeantes dans ses yeux étaient éclatantes et le c'était captivant à regarder.

Pendant qu'il mangea Byakuran commença à parler. "Il y a une histoire que j'aimerai que tu entendes… Cela parle d'un jeune garçon qui était tout seul, qui n'avait pas d'assurance et qui était maladroit. Cette histoire débute il y a longtemps, elle remonte aux ancêtres de ce jeune garçon, mais pour le moment ce n'est pas ses ancêtres l'important, l'important c'est ce jeune garçon. Sa vie changea du jour au lendemain quand le destin fit en sorte que ce garçon rencontre un tueur à gage maudit, l'Arcobaleno du Soleil…"

L'adolescent prit son temps pour manger en écoutant l'étranger parler. Il écouta cette histoire avidement, celle d'un garçon isolé qui gagnait des amis, une famille, grâce à l'aide de l'Arcobaleno du Soleil. Il écouta Byakuran parler pendant des heures pour relater sa vie. Comment l'alter ego du boss Gesso rencontra ce garçon, comment cet alter ego cherchait à prendre contrôle du Tri-ni-sette, ce qu'était le Tri-ni-sette. Comment il drogua une petite fille détentrice de la tétine du Ciel. Comment il tua le garçon devenu adulte mais aussi comment l'adulte fit venir son alter ego du passé dans le futur pour arrêter Byakuran dans sa conquête du monde. Comment ce garçon le tua, et cela influença tous ses alter ego, lui y compris lorsqu'il mourut. Comment son alter ego vint à s'attacher à ce garçon, et voulu l'aider lui et la fille qu'il avait drogué pour parvenir à ses fins auparavant. Et finalement comment tous les amis de ce garçon l'aidèrent lorsqu'il leur demanda de sauver les Arcobalenos.

Ce fut un long récit et lorsqu'il le termina, l'après midi était déjà bien entamé. L'adolescent avait finit de manger depuis bien longtemps mais il continuait d'écouter le jeune homme. Le silence tomba entre eux pour quelques minutes, puis au bout d'un moment, Byakuran ajouta : "Et tu sais, ce garçon, c'était ton alter ego à toi."

Le brun hocha la tête lentement et le silence reprit place. Byakuran sourit se releva et se dégourdit les jambes

"Je suis content de t'avoir trouvé !" Le boss Gesso ouvrit le sac et laissa un pull et des chaussures au sol. "Je reviendrai te voir demain !" Avec ces paroles il s'envola une nouvelle fois.

Le brun enleva le manteau pour enfiler le pull et ne perdit pas de temps à remettre le manteau. Il tourna son regard vers les chaussures et hésita. Il en mit une à son pied. Attendit cinq secondes. Et l'enleva.

xxxxx

Lorsque Byakuran arriva à côté du brun, celui-ci était accroupit devant un petit animal. Byakuran se pencha au dessus de l'épaule du brun, et vit que l'animal était un jeune renard avec une patte cassée. L'adolescent tourna sa tête vers lui avec des yeux larmoyants.

Byakuran alla casser une branche de bois droite d'un arbre. Il vint s'accroupir à côté du brun et déchira un morceau de son t-shirt avec un couteau qu'il gardait dans la poche de sa veste. Il enroula soigneusement la patte cassée du renard avec le morceau de tissu et le bout de bois pour immobiliser son membre. "Empêche le d'utiliser sa patte trop souvent et ça devrait guérir tout seul s'il est bien nourrit."

Le brun hocha la tête et prit le renard dans ses bras. Il donna un petit sourire au plus âgé en remerciement.

Celui-ci reprit son sourire habituel. "Mais de rien ! Et je t'ai apporté d'autres choses encore !"

Il allait ouvrir son sac quand son téléphone sonna. Il décrocha sans regarder qui était l'interlocuteur. "Oui ?"

" _BYAKURAN ! Où étais-tu !? Ça fait deux semaines que personne ne t'a vu ! Au début, je me disais que ce n'était pas grave, après tout c'est toi… Mais deux semaines ! Et je ne peux pas tout gérer sans toi… Arg j'ai mal au ventre…"_

"Shoichi-chan ! Ça faisait longtemps ! Deux semaines tu dis ? C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite ! Hahaha !"

" _Ne ris pas ! Je n'aurai jamais dû accepter de partir en Ukraine avec toi… Pourquoi de tous les pays il faut que ce soit ici en plus ?! Je ne comprend pas un mot de la langue locale et je t'ai perdu dès le deuxième jour ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?! Tu es toujours en Ukraine hein ? Tu n'es pas parti sans moi quand même ?"_

"Non non, voyons je ne pourrais jamais faire ça !"

" _Pourquoi je ne te crois pas ?"_ Shoichi marmonna dans le téléphone mais Byakuran l'ignora.

"Et je suis avec Kitsune-chan !" Le jeune brun qui l'écoutait parler au téléphone pencha la tête sur le côté.

" _Tu es avec un renard ? Ou c'est le nom de quelqu'un ? Qui s'appelle comme ça ?!"_

"Kitsune-chan est Kitsune-chan !"

Shoichi soupira. " _Peu importe, je rentre, fais ce que tu veux ! Tu aurais pu au moins m'appeler ou répondre aux appels avant !"_

"Ah ? J'ai eu des appels ?"

" _Arg ! J'abandonne !"_

Shoichi lui raccrocha au nez et Byakuran rigola. "Shoichi-chan est toujours aussi drôle !" Il rangea son téléphone et se tourna vers le brun. "Je vais devoir te laisser pour un moment, il faut que je rentre pour un temps. Je reviendrai te voir la semaine prochaine si tout ce passe bien ! Tu peux t'en sortir tout seul sans ma nourriture quotidienne ?" Tout en parlant il sortit la nourriture et d'autres vêtements qu'il avait pour le brun qui les accepta.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête. Il avait réussi à se débrouiller avant que Byakuran ne le trouve et avec tout ce qu'il lui avait donné, il ne devrait pas avoir de problèmes.

"Très bien, à bientôt alors Kitsune-chan !" Le brun pencha à nouveau la tête en entendant son nouveau surnom et regarda l'autre s'envoler.

xxxxx

Quatre ans plus tard, Byakuran termina de raconter sa rencontre avec Tsunayoshi. Ils étaient toujours tous les trois autour du feu de camp.

Le tueur à gage prit un moment pour assimiler ce récit et hocha la tête. "Je vois." Cela n'apportait pas beaucoup plus d'informations sur ceux qui avaient enlever le jeune homme et fait des expérimentations sur lui, et pas plus d'informations non plus sur ses flammes particulières mais au moins il comprenait un peu mieux Byakuran et ses raisons qui le poussaient à chercher Tsunayoshi. D'après ce qu'il lui avait dit lorsque le mafieu vit ces flammes, c'étaient les premières de ce type qu'il rencontrait, donc même dans les autres univers parallèle, il ne pouvait pas avoir plus d'information sur le sujet.

Il ne restait plus que deux sources d'informations possibles pour le moment. Soit réussir à retrouver les scientifiques qui avaient fait les expériences sur le brun, soit aller voir Checkerface. La première s'avérait assez difficile pour le moment sans plus de renseignements et la deuxième ne l'enchantait pas réellement. Il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'aller voir Checkerface plus que ce qu'il n'était le strict nécessaire, mais apparemment il n'avait pas tellement le choix, et il connaissait ses priorités. Il faudra qu'il le contacte plus tard.

En attendant, sa prochaine course d'action sera surement de prévenir Nono et d'amener Tsunayoshi au quartier général des Vongolas. Puis il fallait voir à présenter Tsunayoshi à sa famille aussi. Reborn soupira et se tourna vers le brun qui ne suivait plus vraiment la conversation depuis un moment déjà et somnolait devant le feu. "Tsunayoshi."

Le jeune homme releva la tête avec des yeux à demis ouverts et cligna des yeux pour rendre sa vue plus nette.

"Voudrais tu rencontrer ta famille ?"

Tsunayoshi se réveilla complètement à cette demande. Il prit la peine de réfléchir sérieusement sur la question pendant que les deux autres attendaient patiemment. Il se frotta un bras nerveusement en se forçant à ne pas gratter ses cicatrices. Il savait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à Reborn et Byakuran et peut être que ça pourrait être bien de rencontrer sa famille qu'il avait oublié. Mais en même temps il avait peur de la manière dont ils allaient réagir. Allaient ils être gentils ? Ou seraient ils cruels comme la plupart des humains qu'ils croisaient ? Mais il y avait aussi des gens biens. Il ne devait pas se faire une idée sur ceux qui venaient le chercher, il savait ça. Après tout il avait aussi rencontrer des gens gentils qui l'aidèrent aussi pendant qu'il vivait dans les différentes forêts.

Le plus jeune bougea un peu sur lui même pendant que ses pensées tournaient en rond. Il décida qu'il ne risquait rien à demander quelques questions avant. Pour être sûr. " _Je… Si je vais voir ma famille… Je serai obligé de rester avec eux ?"_

Reborn vit assez vite la demande cachée dans cette phrase. Il n'était pas difficile de réaliser que le brun allait avoir des difficultés à s'habituer à vivre en société ou autour d'un certain nombre de personnes. Ou dans un bâtiment déjà. Vu que ça fait quatre ans que le jeune homme vivait dans les forêts. Reborn se doutait bien que Byakuran avait déjà dû demander à Tsunayoshi s'il voulait venir chez lui et celui-ci avait sûrement refusé. Le tueur à gage ne savait pas si le plus jeune avait un cas de claustrophobie mais ils allaient le découvrir assez vite.

En attendant il ne pouvait pas vraiment répondre à cette question sans avoir parlé à Nono et les parents du brun d'abord. Et en même temps il doutait qu'ils le forceraient si Tsunayoshi était vraiment mal à l'aise.

"Je ne pense pas. Tu auras toujours ton mot à dire sur la question, et si jamais tu ne veux pas vivre avec eux, je pense qu'ils seraient heureux d'au moins pouvoir te revoir."

Byakuran observa l'échange amusé. Il ne savait pas lire sur les lèvres donc il n'avait qu'un côté de la conversation, mais il pensait savoir quelle avait été la question du brun. La relation entre les deux autres l'amusait énormément. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps exactement Reborn avait réussi à retrouver Kitsune-chan, mais ils s'étaient assez rapprochés pour se faire confiance tous les deux. Il se demandait bien comment toute cette histoire allait tourner à la fin… Il avait vu de nombreux mondes parallèles où Tsunayoshi n'était pas destiné à être Vongola Decimo, et en général, soit Tsunayoshi dérobait le titre, soit Checkerface l'utilisait comme Arcobaleno du Ciel ou alors c'était simplement parce que Tsunayoshi mourrait avant que la succession puisse se produire.

Mais ici Kitsune-chan n'était pas lié aux Arcobaleno, Checkerface n'avait pas besoin d'un Ciel, les Vongolas avaient déjà un bon boss également et il n'y avait que très peu de chance qu'il meure avec ses flammes blanches, elles étaient très puissantes et le protégeaient bien. À moins qu'il ne meure à cause d'une maladie peut être… Mais Byakuran allait être diverti dans les prochaines années, il n'y avait pas de doutes ! Il était vraiment content d'avoir retrouvé Kitsune-chan !

Pendant que Byakuran rigolait dans son coin, les deux autres l'ignoraient et continuaient leur conversation. " _Vous viendrez avec moi pour les rencontrer ? Tous les deux ?"_

"Dans mon cas oui, actuellement ma mission était de te trouver et récolter des informations, du coup je resterai sûrement avec toi plus tard." Reborn se tourna vers le boss mafieu ricanait toujours dans son coin. "Byakuran, tu viendras avec nous chez les Vongolas ?"

Byakuran s'arrêta de rire et pencha la tête sur le côté. "Oui, j'avais prévu de rester avec Kitsune-chan quelques jours de toute façon."

Tsunayoshi hocha lentement la tête. " _Alors d'accord… Je… Je veux bien les rencontrer."_

Reborn se releva et sortit son téléphone. "Je vais prévenir Nono." Il s'éloigna des deux autres et composa rapidement le numéro.

Le neuvième boss de Vongola ne mit pas longtemps avant de décrocher. _"Reborn. Des avancées sur ta mission et sur Ventisette ? Ça fait un moment que tu nous as plus contacté."_

Reborn préféra ignorer la dernière phrase de Nono. "...On peut dire que j'ai fais quelques avancées oui. Byakuran est passé voir Ventisette et il est ici. Par contre je n'ai rien sur ceux qui seraient derrière les expériences."

 _"Oh ? Le boss de la famille Gesso ?"_ Nono parut curieux de cette révélation.

"Lui même. On va rentrer à la base tous les trois, je pense que tu devrais rencontrer Ventisette."

_"D'accord, et tu as d'autres informations sur Ventisette ?"_

Reborn eut un sourire en coin, ils allaient créer du chaos. "Bien sûr, mais ça gâcherait toute la surprise... Oh et dit à Iemitsu de venir. Par contre essaye qu'il n'y ait personne d'autre, je ne pense pas que Ventisette puisse tenir plus de monde que ça lors d'une première approche."

Nono soupira, habitué au tueur à gage. _"Ok Reborn."_

"Je te recontacte. Ciao."

Reborn retourna auprès des deux autres pour les voir tous les deux assis à manger chacun un paquet de marshmallow. "On va pouvoir y aller."

_**À suivre...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je rappelle que sauf contre indication, les personnages parlent toujours en italien. Je mettrai sûrement en place un code plus tard pour distinguer l'italien du japonais, mais pour le moment le seul mot japonais qu'il y ait, ce trouve déjà en japonais : Kitsune.
> 
> Je pense que je n'ai pas vraiment écrit Shoichi comme il le faudrait… C'est difficile d'écrire la nervosité je trouve… Sans pour autant répéter toutes les deux minutes qu'il a mal au ventre, puis il faut dire qu'il a du en baver pendant les deux semaines, donc finalement je me suis dit qu'il avait parfaitement le droit d'être en pétard contre Byakuran.
> 
> Byakuran est un troll… C'était très amusant de décrire ses pensées. Huhuhu.


	4. Convictions

**Chapitre IV – Convictions**

Reborn passa rapidement un coup de fil pour que Vongola leur envoie une voiture, qu'ils auront

le lendemain matin à l'aube. Ils déjeunèrent un dîner léger et bientôt ils étaient tous les trois installés pour la nuit.

Tsunayoshi était tendu et il n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, il allait rencontrer _sa famille_. Il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre, il ne savait pas non plus comment sa vie allait évoluer à partir de maintenant, il ne pourrait plus vivre seul dans la forêt, de ça, il en était presque sûr. Mais ce n'était peut être pas un mal non plus, peut être qu'il allait être accepté, aimé, et compris. Peut être que lorsque Byakuran lui avait proposé de l'accompagner avec lui, il aurait dû accepter, mais il était dans son élément dans ces forêts, il avait peur de revivre son enfer d'antan.

Son jeune renard qui sentit son angoisse lui lécha le visage pour le rassurer. Tsunayoshi resserra son étreinte sur son compagnon et se concentra pour écouter seulement sa respiration et ne penser à rien d'autre. Même s'il ne pouvait toujours pas fermer l'oeil et sombrer dans l'inconscience, il arriva à relaxer ses membres tendues et reposer son esprit.

La nuit fut bien trop courte pour Tsunayoshi et bientôt les rayons du soleil illuminèrent les bois. Il s'assit, gardant son renard fermement contre lui et jeta un coup d'oeil sur les deux mafieux qui se réveillaient.

Ils se préparèrent tous les trois pour la journée, c'est à dire qu'ils se rincèrent le visage grâce au petit cour d'eau, époussetèrent leur vêtement et avalèrent quelques sandwishs que Byakuran avait apporté avec lui.

Le brun alla rassembler ses affaires dans son terrier qui consistait surtout à un sac de vivres, quelques vêtements, une couverture et une grande cape qu'il enfila, le recouvrant de la tête au pied. Son jeune renard grimpa sur lui jusqu'à ses épaules et s'enroula autour de son cou, prêt pour le voyage également.

Les plus âgés attendirent qu'il termine de préparer ses affaires avant qu'ils ne se mettent en marche avec Reborn en tête. "La voiture devrait attendre juste à la sortie du village le plus proche, si on conduit toute la journée on devrait pouvoir arriver au manoir Vongola en fin d'après midi." Les deux autres acquiescèrent et suivirent le tueur à gage.

Ils ne perdirent pas de temps avant d'arriver près du village. Sur les derniers mètres, Tsunayoshi hésitait à avancer et il finit par s'arrêter à la lisière de la forêt. S'il continuait d'avancer il ne pouvait plus profiter des arbres pour se cacher. Byakuran et Reborn l'attendaient un peu plus loin, son hésitation évidente. Le jeune renard lui lécha la joue, il prit une inspiration et dissimula son visage avec la capuche de sa cape.

Il avança plus lentement que lorsqu'il se trouvait dans la forêt et ses pas étaient beaucoup moins assurés, mais il arriva finalement au même niveau que ses deux compagnons. À partir de là, les deux autres prirent le même rythme que Tsunayoshi, ce n'est pas comme s'ils étaient réellement pressés. Ils traversèrent un champ et longèrent quelques maisons et bientôt ils atteignirent la voiture noire des Vongola qui les attendaient sur le bord de la route.

Le chauffeur sortit de la voiture et les salua en s'inclinant. "Bonjour Reborn, Don Gesso, jeune homme." Reborn hocha la tête en réponse et Byakuran lui fit un signe de la main.

Le brun regarda tour à tour l'engin, le chauffeur, Byakuran puis Reborn. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien à craindre, il a vu beaucoup d'humains utiliser les voitures, il en avait utilisé dans le passé. Puis ses deux compagnons ne voulaient pas lui faire de mal, il leur faisait confiance, mais il ne pouvait pas empêcher le sentiment de panique qui commençait à grimper en lui.

Par réflexes, il attrapa les manches des deux mafieux. Plus la panique montait, plus il cherchait à savoir d'où proviendrait le danger qu'il s'imaginait arriver très vite. Quelqu'un allait forcément le voir, voir sa vraie nature, chercher à l'emmener et l'emprisonner. Mais Byakuran et Reborn étaient là, et il savait, il en était sûr, qu'ils ne chercheraient pas à l'emprisonner ! Mais s'il se trompait ? Peut être qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire ? Et ils ne pourraient pas empêcher des gens de l'enfermer. Il allait se retrouver à la merci de scientifiques encore une fois, et il n'allait peut être pas s'en sortir, il ne pourrait pas s'échapper ! Il ne voulait pas y retourner ! Il ne le supporterai pas une deuxième fois ! Jamais !

Sa respiration augmentait rapidement, il se sentait étouffer. Il avait de plus en plus chaud, il ressentait ses vieilles blessures s'ouvrir et brûler sur son corps. Les coupures qu'il avait reçues lorsque les scientifiques l'ouvraient, sur son torse, ses bras, ses jambes, ses brûlures sur son bras remontant jusqu'à son cou et s'étendant plus loin sur ses côtes. Sa vision défaillait, il n'arrivait plus à distinguer la réalité et les flammes que possédaient Byakuran et Reborn englobèrent sa vision dans un mélange d'enfer ardent coloré d'orange et de jaune qui ne s'épuisait pas. En à peine quelques secondes il se trouvait à terre sur ses genoux les bras autour de son corps pour essayer de se protéger du monde extérieur et des douleurs qu'il ressentait.

Reborn et Byakuran étaient immédiatement aux côtés du jeune brun en pleine crise de panique et le jeune renard était sorti de sous la capuche à côté d'eux en poussant de petits glapissements. Byakuran massait le dos de Tsunayoshi en faisant de petits cercles. "Respire Kitsune. Calme toi."

Reborn essaya de chercher les yeux affolés de Tsunayoshi en lui prenant la tête dans ses mains. Il remarqua que ses yeux prenaient vite une couleur jaune pâle, presque blanche et s'ils ne le calmaient pas, le jeune allait sûrement appeler à nouveau ses propres flammes blanches pour le protéger. Il parla d'une voix claire en espérant l'atteindre. "Tsunayoshi, il ne va rien se passer. Il n'y a aucun danger autour de nous et nous ne te ferons aucun mal. Tu comprends ?" Le tueur à gage grinça des dents lorsqu'il n'y eut pas de réactions et le brun commençait à s'enfoncer les doigts dans la chair jusqu'au sang.

Reborn lui attrapa une main qu'il força à desserrer pendant que Byakuran fit de même avec son autre main, l'empêchant de se blesser lui même. Reborn plaça son autre main sur ses yeux et lui bloqua la vue. Il fit un signe de la tête au chauffeur de retourner dans la voiture. "Respire lentement Tsunayoshi. Il n'y a personne d'autre que nous. Concentre toi sur ma voix d'accord ? Juste essaye de respirer et détend toi. Il n'y a pas de raison de paniquer, tout va bien."

Sans sa vue, le plus jeune commença à entendre la voix de Reborn et fit tout pour essayer de ne penser qu'à ce qu'il lui disait. La douleur embrumait toujours son esprit et il avait des difficultés à comprendre ce que lui disait Reborn, mais petit à petit il réussit à se calmer suffisamment pour respirer plus lentement. Il était épuisé, les douleurs n'étaient pas totalement parties, ses membres étaient lourds et ne s'arrêtaient pas de trembler, mais il était plus calme.

Reborn et Byakuran se relaxèrent voyant que la crise était passée. "Tu penses que je peux retirer ma main sans que tu t'affoles à nouveau ?" Le brun pausa ne sachant pas réellement la réponse, puis finalement il hocha lentement la tête.

Byakuran sourit et serra légèrement l'épaule de Tsunayoshi. "T'en fais pas Kitsune-chan ! On va nulle part et on reste avec toi !"

Lorsque Reborn retira sa main Tsunayoshi cligna des yeux pour s'habituer à nouveau à la lumière. Il vit les visages rassurants des deux plus âgés à côté de lui. Il étudia la voiture et le chauffeur inconnu qui était retourné derrière le volant en les attendant. Il n'avait pas peur de cet inconnu. Même s'il avait une légère odeur de sang et de poudre sur lui, son odeur n'était pas tellement différente de celle de Reborn, c'est juste qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance. Il n'avait pas peur de la voiture non plus, mais ce dont il avait peur c'était de tout ce que ça représentait. Ce chauffeur et cette voiture allait les conduire quelque part, loin de sa forêt, où il ne savait pas à quoi s'attendre.

Tsunayoshi sursauta en sentant le poids supplémentaire sur ses jambes. Il se calma rapidement en sentant son jeune renard se blottir contre lui et il l'entoura avec ses bras pour le rapprocher de lui.

Reborn passa un bras sous les épaules du jeune homme et l'aida à se relever. Byakuran ouvrit la portière arrière de la voiture et se faufila dedans, laissant de la place aux deux autres. Le plus jeune se retrouva entouré des deux mafieux et se concentra sur leur présence et la chaleur qu'ils émettaient plutôt que sur les nombreux bruits et les mouvements de la voiture qui démarrait. Après ce débordement d'émotions, Tsunayoshi ne mit pas longtemps à s'endormir d'épuisement.

xxxxx

_Il était allongé sur une table en fer, restreint._ _ **Ils**_ _l'avaient encore sorti. Il n'était pas certain s'il préférait la cuve ou la table. Peut être que ce n'était pas la bonne question à se poser, mais plutôt s'il ne préférait pas être inconscient pour éviter de penser, de savoir, à quelques degrés, ce qu'_ _ **ils**_ _étaient en train de faire sur son propre corps._

_Un grognement lui échappa lorsqu'il sentit une douleur forte au niveau de son cœur. Cela entraîna une cohue d'hommes et de femmes autour de lui, s'affolant, grouillant, paniquant, s'alarmant... Et au milieu de ce flot en mouvement d'êtres humains, il était seul, immobile, figé, piégé,_ _**inutile** _ _._

_Il arrivait à prendre tout le plaisir que il pouvait à les voir s'agiter désespérément autour de lui, en faisant tout leur possible pour que_ _ **son**_ _corps réagisse de la manière exacte qu'_ _ **ils**_ _le veulent. Plus il les voyait bouger, plus l'envie de rire le prenait, commençant d'abord par des ricanements trouvant cette situation plutôt amusante. Seulement les hommes qui étaient proches le regardèrent étrangement, et son rire escalada jusqu'à l'hystérie._

_**Ils**_ _voulaient contrôler_ _ **son**_ _corps et il ne pouvait rien faire pour les y en empêcher, mais il allait être damné s'il ne profitait pas de l'hilarité du moment._

Tsunayoshi ouvrit les yeux en sentant le soleil sur son visage. Il cligna des yeux rapidement et chassa le rêve de son esprit. Il regarda autour de lui et vit que sa tête était posé sur les jambes de Reborn. Le tueur avait les yeux fermés, ses bras croisés sur son torse et paraissait endormit, le jeune brun essayait de rester immobile pour ne pas le gêner mais il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit le tueur parler. "Enfin réveillé gamin."

Le plus jeune se releva brusquement et s'assit correctement. Le mouvement dérangea son renard qui dormait sur lui jusqu'à présent, celui-ci gémit et alla se placer sur jambes pour continuer à dormir.

Byakuran ricana. "Bonjour Kitsune-chan, j'espère que tu étais bien confortable !"

Tsunayoshi les regarda tour à tour et hocha la tête. Il jeta un regard à la fenêtre et vit qu'ils roulaient sur une petite route de campagne où il n'y avait que des champs à perte de vue d'un côté et une colline de l'autre. Il tourna la tête vers Reborn et prit un air interrogatif, sachant qu'il comprendrait.

"Nous devrions arriver dans un peu moins d'une heure."

Le brun hocha la tête et s'enfonça un peu plus dans son siège en regardant le paysage défiler. Il perdit très vite la notion du temps et se laissa bercer par le bruit et les mouvements de la voiture, étonné de trouver les sensations relaxantes.

Il était à nouveau en train de somnoler lorsqu'il sentit la voiture ralentir. Il releva la tête pour voir une énorme bâtisse. Il n'avait jamais vu d'endroit comme ceci, c'était plus proche d'un château baroque plutôt que d'un manoir. Le manoir Vongola était construit avec de la pierre d'une couleur crème, quelques rayons du soleil frappant la façade donnèrent une lueur dorée à l'édifice. Tout autour du château se trouvait des bois assez dense où ils ne se trouvaient que quelques chemins qui convergeaient vers le manoir.

Autour du manoir, la forêt se dégageait pour laisser la place à un jardin assez simple et sobre, des voitures étaient garées sur un parking en gravier, des buissons en fleurs formaient des chemins plus ou moins labyrinthique et quelques arbres étaient plantés par ci par là. Leur voiture se gara et s'arrêta vers une entrée, à en jugé par l'apparence du bâtiment, ils devaient se trouver à l'arrière du manoir Vongola.

Reborn et Byakuran ouvrirent chacun une portière et attendirent que Tsunayoshi sorte de la voiture. Le jeune brun regarda autour de lui nerveusement, il n'y avait pas grand monde dehors et ils étaient à peu près les seuls présents dans le parking. Il pouvait voir des personnes bouger et s'animer à travers les fenêtres du manoir à tous les étages. Le chauffeur les salua de la tête et entra dans le manoir, son travail étant terminé.

En attendant que Tsunayoshi se prépare Reborn envoya rapidement un message à Nono pour signaler qu'ils étaient arrivé sur la propriété et ils ne devraient pas tarder à arriver.

Tsunayoshi passa quelques instant à rester figer sur place, prenant le temps d'observer les alentours, le manoir, les personnes qu'il apercevait à l'intérieur, avant qu'il ne se tourne enfin vers ses deux compagnons de voyage et hoche la tête.

Comprenant le message, ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers l'entrée, Reborn menant la marche. Byakuran passa un bras par dessus les épaules du plus jeune et lui fit un grand sourire. Celui-ci avait pris l'habitude que le Don Gesso le touche fréquemment et en ce moment il en prenait tout le confort qu'il pouvait, il hocha la tête et observa les couloirs qu'ils traversaient.

L'intérieur du manoir était aussi impressionnant que l'extérieur. Les murs était de la même couleur crème, le sol était recouvert d'une moquette d'un rouge assez sombre et il y avait des tableaux de paysages ou parfois des portraits tout au long du chemin. Ils arrivèrent devant une double porte imposante en bois sombre, avec de fines gravures dessus représentant l'insigne des Vongola, une balle, deux fusils, le tout surmontés d'une palourde.

Reborn cogna sur la porte et attendit une réponse. Lorsqu'ils eurent la permission d'entrer le tueur à gage ouvrit la porte et Byakuran enleva son bras autour des épaules de Tsunayoshi mais resta collé à celui-ci.

La salle comportait deux divans, une table basse entre et un bureau à l'autre bout de la pièce qui leur faisait face. Ils entrèrent et Reborn referma la porte avant se mettre sur l'autre côté de Tsunayoshi, l'entourant de deux personnes en qui il avait confiance. Face à eux se trouvait un vieil homme à moustache et aux cheveux blancs, à côté de lui se trouvait un homme autour de la quarantaine imposant et aux cheveux blonds.

Le vieil homme hocha la tête avec une expression sérieuse. "Reborn, Don Gesso…" Il hésita un instant ne sachant comment s'adresser au troisième visiteur avant de reprendre assez vite. "Jeune homme." L'homme blond a ses côté se contenta de hocher la tête en silence et d'observer Tsunayoshi pour déterminer s'il était une menace ou non.

Byakuran garda le même sourire qu'il avait toujours affiché sur son visage en permanence mais ses yeux se froncèrent légèrement. Cela ne commençait pas très bien. Reborn paraissait indifférent mais il était également agacé par le comportement du blond. Évidemment le jour où cet idiot d'Iemitsu décidait de se comporter sérieusement devait être celui là...

Un silence pesant s'installa dans la salle et Tsunayoshi ne savait pas s'il devait faire quelque chose ou non. Les couleurs de ses iris étaient en perpétuel changement. Son regard était délibérément fixé sur le sol devant le bureau et il n'osait pas faire un geste. Il avait envie de repartir dans sa forêt à l'abri maintenant, mais il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas revenir sur ses mots.

Timoteo, précédent dirigeant de la famille Vongola toussa et sourit en lançant un coup d'oeil à Iemitsu. "Pardonnez moi, je ne voulais pas vous mettre mal à l'aise." Il s'adressa au plus jeune du groupe. "Je suis Timoteo, neuvième boss de la famille Vongola et voici Iemitsu, boss du CEDEF, des alliés des Vongola."

Tsunayoshi releva la tête vers le vieil homme et se détendit légèrement. Les différentes teintes qui apparaissaient dans ses yeux diminuèrent et bientôt il n'y eut plus que les couleurs habituelles de rouge, orange et jaune. À la mention d'Iemitsu, il se tourna vers Reborn d'un air interrogatif. Le tueur haussa les sourcils en retour et attendit. Tsunayoshi bougea son poids d'une jambe à l'autre en hésitant. " _Iemitsu. Il est ma famille ?"_

Le tueur à gage hocha la tête et allait expliquer la situation aux deux membres de Vongola qui avaient regardés l'échange d'un oeil attentif, en se tournant vers eux il posa une main sur la tête de Tsunayoshi. "Voici Ventisette, celui qui causait les différentes disparitions en Europe. Il est muet. Lorsque Byakuran et venu pour lui rendre visite, il a pu me dire sa véritable identité."

"Quelqu'un d'important ?" Iemitsu qui jusque là avait gardé le silence prit la parole. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qui l'obligeait à être sur ses gardes, mais quelque chose chez le jeune homme le troublait.

Le plus jeune du groupe baissa à nouveau la tête pendant que Reborn et Byakuran lui jetèrent un regard lourd de sens qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. Byakuran passa un bras autour des épaules de Tsunayoshi et donna un sourire carnassier au boss du CEDEF. "Pas du tout Sawada. Personne d'importance, on peut repartir d'ailleurs vu qu'il n'y a absolument rien d'important à dire."

Il fit un demi-tour vers la sortie en entraînant le brun avec lui lorsqu'il fut retenu par le col de sa chemise par Reborn. "Byakuran." Il bouda et revint à sa position initiale, Tsunayoshi se laissant emporter sans rien dire.

Timoteo préféra garder le silence, il sentait bien que son conseillé avait touché un point sensible et que ce n'était pas sa place de dire quelque chose.

Le tueur à gage se tourna vers l'idiot du CEDEF et répondit avec un ton empli de sarcasme. "Bien sûr que non Iemitsu, comme l'a dit Byakuran. Il n'est pas important, ce n'est que ton **fils disparu** il y a **douze ans.** Baka-Iemitsu réfléchit avant de parler."

Timoteo écarquilla les yeux en surprise et fixa son regard sur le jeune brun. La réaction d'Iemitsu fut immédiate, il avala de travers sa salive et toussa. Plusieurs émotions passa sur son visage, surprise, incrédulité, colère, tristesse, choc, doutes et méfiance. "Comment peux tu en être certain ? Ça fait douze année qu'on a pas repéré une seule trace de lui et il ne réapparaîtrait que maintenant ?!"

Tsunayoshi se précipita de se cacher derrière Reborn qui fusillait du regard son père et était à deux doigts de réellement lui tirer dessus. Byakuran qui pour une fois avait perdu son sourire et fixa le boss CEDEF. "Je suis le détenteur des anneaux Mare Iemitsu Sawada et plus particulièrement de l'anneau du ciel. Je suis un membre du Tri-ni-sette et j'ai accès à de nombreuses informations sur tous les mondes parallèles existants. Je peux t'assurer que je suis amplement capable de reconnaître Tsunayoshi Sawada dans n'importe quel monde."

"Mais qui nous dit que tu ne mens pas ? Qui nous dit que c'est réellement mon fils que j'ai passé des années à chercher ?! Des années à penser que j'ai perdu un fils et que j'ai jamais pu le sauver !"

Un coup de feu détonna dans la pièce et une balle passa à un cheveux de Iemitsu. Reborn tenait son pistolet toujours fumant dirigé vers le boss CEDEF. Il était furieux et il sentait le jeune brun trembler dans son dos. "Ne sois pas égocentrique. Que cherches tu à prouver ? Que tu ne peux pas accepter que ton fils sois toujours en vie parce que ça chamboulerait ta vie ? Que tu n'as pas pu le sauver, parce que tu ne savais pas où il se trouvait et dans quel état ? Que tu as fait des erreurs ? **Que tu as abandonné ?!** Il est ton fils et tu as intérêt à te le rentrer dans le crâne..."

Reborn fut interrompu par la voix stricte de Timoteo. "Iemitsu. Va prendre l'air un peu."

Iemitsu tourne brusquement sa tête vers lui, incrédule. "Nono !"

"Non. Essaye de te calmer et de réfléchir à tête reposée."

Le dirigeant du CEDEF fronça les sourcils mais acquiesça et sortit de la pièce sans un mot. Une fois son conseiller parti, le neuvième boss Vongola porta son regard vers Byakuran. "Don Gesso. Es tu prêt à dire la vérité sur l'Omerta que tu n'as pas menti sur l'identité de Ventisette et qu'il est bien Tsunayoshi Sawada, fils d'Iemitsu et Nana Sawada ?"

Byakuran regarda Timoteo dans les yeux. "J'annonce sur l'Omerta que Ventisette ici présent est bien Tsunayoshi Sawada, fils d'Iemitsu et Nana Sawada."

Le précédent boss prit quelques instants pour assimiler cette information et soupira. "Ah… Je suis bien vieux pour toutes ces histoires." Il jeta un coup d'oeil dans la direction de Ventisette, mais il était toujours dissimulé par Reborn.

Le tueur à gage haussa un sourcil vers Timoteo et secoua sa tête. Reborn regarda par dessus son épaule et vit que Tsunayoshi tremblait toujours, ses poings tenait fermement la veste du tueur.

Dû à la malnutrition, au stress, expérimentations et sûrement bien d'autres choses encore causés durant sa croissance, Tsunayoshi n'était pas bien grand et assez fin. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de posséder une certaine puissance, se reposant surtout sur son agilité et sa vitesse comme le tueur avait pu le constater lorsqu'il regardait le brun chasser son gibier.

Reborn se tourna lentement et attrapa les mains du plus jeune. Il le força à relâcher ses poings lentement. Byakuran se rapprocha et massa le jeune brun avec de petits cercles dans le dos. Petit à petit Tsunayoshi se calma assez pour qu'il soit totalement relâché et que les tremblement s'arrêtent.

Il se sentait épuisé. Il savait qu'il n'avait rien fait pendant cette journée qui le fatigue à ce point, mais il avait juste envie de dormir et de ne plus avoir à réfléchir. Juste… Fermer les yeux, être au chaud et rester plongé dans l'obscurité.

Timoteo avait dû surement deviner son état. "Je peux préparer des chambres pour que vous puissiez vous reposer si vous voulez être au calme maintenant, on pourra toujours parler et faire connaissance une autre fois. Rien ne presse." Il sourit essayant d'être rassurant.

Tsunayoshi jeta un coup d'oeil vers le vieil homme, puis son regard glissa jusqu'à la fenêtre qu'il regarda avec envie. Reborn qui vit son visage ricana. "Je crois qu'on va plutôt aller camper quelque part dans les bois sur la propriété."

Timoteo acquiesça en souriant. "Je vais prévenir les gardes de ne pas s'affoler s'ils vous voient dans ce cas. J'espère que notre prochaine rencontre se fera dans de meilleures circonstances jeune Tsunayoshi. Repose toi bien."

Les trois plus jeunes le saluèrent et quittèrent le manoir Vongola pour trouver un refuge dans la forêt entourant le manoir.

_**À suivre…** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voila un nouveau chapitre ! Ça fait déjà un bon moment que j'attendais de pouvoir enfin écrire la rencontre entre Tsuna et Iemitsu ! Et voila, c'est fait ! J'avoue ne pas avoir vraiment imaginé que ça se passerait comme ça, enfin, si à peu près comme ça, c'est juste Iemitsu que je ne pensais pas écrire de cette façon. Mais il me va comme ça, et j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. À plus tard pour la suite ! o/


End file.
